Saints y Espectros ¿¡Todos en mi casa?
by LaDahliaNegra
Summary: ¿Y si todos los mundos inventados fueran en realidad dimensiones paralelas?¿Y si un día aparecieran en tu casa personajes de esos otros mundos?YAOI Dégel x Kardia;Minos x Albafica;Kágaho x Hades;Thánatos x OC;Aspros x Asmita;Manigoldo x Shion. TERMINADO
1. Cap1: La llegada

Muchas veces con los amigos surgen teorías de lo más extrañas, ¿Y si esto, y si lo otro? bien, yo tengo una:  
¿Y si todos los mundos inventados fueran en realidad dimensiones paralelas? ¿Y si un día aparecieran en tu casa personajes de esos otros mundos?

**Advertencia:** Este es un fanfic mayoritariamente Yaoi (relación chico-chico), de contenido explícito, si no gustas, no leas.**  
Parejas:** Dégel x Kardia; Minos x Albafica; Kágaho x Hades; Thánatos x OC; Aspros x Asmita.  
**Spoilers:** De la primera temporada de Lost Canvas, hasta el capítulo 7 aproximadamente.  
**Disclaimer:** Ni Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas Meio Shinwa ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece; son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi

* * *

Era un día como otro cualquiera en Sevilla. Hacía un calor intenso, a 17 de Junio, en pleno sur de España las temperaturas estaban en casi 40ºC a la sombra, y teniendo en cuenta que Ana no soportaba el Sol, las chicas se habían quedado en casa.

Saray estaba sentada en el sofá, y Ana tirada en el suelo no paraba de quejarse del calor. Lo que no sabían es que alguien más, unas consciencias invisibles las observaban.

-¿Dónde demonios estamos?  
-¿Quién ha dicho eso?

Los Santos de Oro miraron a su alrededor, esas chiquillas parecían no verlos ni a ellos ni a...los tres Dioses Oscuros que estaban junto a Minos y Kágaho.

-¿Pero qué...?

Los Santos comenzaron a elevar sus cosmos para luchar contra Hades Thánatos e Hypnos, todos menos Asmita, que intervino.

-Apaciguáos. Todos.  
-Asmita ¿Eres un traidor? Lo sabía.- Manigoldo enfrentó a Asmita, pero éste le detuvo con un gesto de su mano.  
-No sabemos dónde estamos, ni por qué estamos aquí. Esas jóvenes parecen no vernos. No estamos en condiciones de luchar ni unos, ni otros.- Se giró hacia los dioses. -Creo que lo mejor sería que cooperáramos hasta regresar a donde nos corresponde.

Las sensatas palabras del Santo de Virgo aplacaron los humos de todos los presentes, si bien con reticencia, los dos bandos aceptaron una tregua temporal.

-Ahora prestemos atención, cualquier detalle puede servirnos de ayuda en nuestra búsqueda de respuestas.

En ése momento una tercera chica entró en la casa, corriendo con el rostro colorado.

-¡Ana, Ana! Acabo de leer un fanfic de Dégel y Kardia, era superguay, tu sabes, de estos yaoi que tú lees.  
-¿Qué coño es un yaoi, si se puede saber?.-La cara de Saray era indescibrable, entre eso de "yaoi" y diezmil otras cosas extrañas ya no sabía que pensar.  
Ana se levantó con la calma que normalmente tenía, se volvió primero a Saray.  
-Yaoi es amor y/o sexo entre dos tíos, y un fanfic es una historia que escribe alguien usando personajes que le gustan, en éste caso Dégel y Kardia de Lost Canvas.- Se giró hacia María, ahora con el interés haciéndole brillar los ojos de felicidad.- ¿De quién era el fic?  
-No lo sé, pero es una paranoia de que Kardia se mete en el cuerpo de Milo.

Ana había reconocido inmediatamente el fanfic, era uno de sus preferidos.

-¡Ése es de Stardust! Es buenísimo, yo lo he leído y estoy esperando que suba nuevos capítulos. Me muero de ganas de ver cómo acaba; sus fanfics son tan buenos que por su culpa me aficioné a la parejita de Dégel y Kardia.  
-A mí me gusta mucho Shion x Dohko.  
-Mi pareja favorita es Minos y Albafica.- dijo Ana con orgullo.

Se escuchó una exclamación de las dos amigas, que inmediatamente corrieron a sentarse en el suelo del salón.

-Tía, ¿acabas de juntar a un Juez del Infierno con un Santo de Athena? mira que eres rara.  
Ana las acompañó sentandose también mientras hablaba.  
-Vamos a ver, en Lost Canvas hay parejas que podrían ser, como El Cid y Sisypho, o Manigoldo y Shion; luego están las parejas que se dan por hecho: Dégel y Kardia o Asmita y Defteros. Para mí, Minos y Albafica son la pareja perfecta, por lo siguiente.- Hizo una pausa para beber agua fría y levantarse a abrir la puerta a su amigo Lucio, al que ni saludó y volvió a su sitio para proseguir.- minos siempre está diciendo que los débiles no pueden hacer su voluntad, sin embargo Albafica es suficientemente fuerte como para matarlo. Por el otro lado Albafica parece que está acomplejado con ser tan guapo y lo considera algo malo, Minos le demuestra que no es así, le reafirma una y otra vez el "ego" diciéndole que es hermoso una y otra vez, y así le demuestra que ser guapo no va reñido con ser fuerte.

Lucio entró en ése momento a la sala y se sentó en el sofá, con una mirada muy seria.  
-Tú lo que eres es una enferma mental que ve yaoi en todas partes.

Ana lanzó un suspiro exhasperado mientras se ponía de pie para encararlo.

-Vamos a ver...¿Tú te puedes creer que Minos diga: "Oh, qué hermoso es ese hombre"? o ¿"No soporto verte así, cubierto de lodo y sangre"?.- Puso una posturita que ella usaba para imitar a los pijos.- Joer, ¡Es que me lo ponen a huevo!

Kardia se reía mucho con la lógica de esa chiquilla morenita.  
-Pues sí que es verdad que son frases muy amorosas.

Le lanzó una mirada divertida a Minos, que alzó la ceja para replicarle sarcásticamente.  
-Pues tú mejor te callas que también tienes parejita.

Se escuchó un doble "Ja,ja, no me hace ni puñetera gracia", uno de Kardia a Minos y otro de Ana a Lucio; de repente la chica frunció el ceño.  
-¡Me escucho en estereo, jaja!  
-No, yo también he oido doble ¿Qué demonios?

Las jóvenes se apartaron un poco, se veía algo borroso en la esquina del salón, parecían figuras humanas que poco a poco se iban volviendo nítidas

-Ostras, no creo...

Delante de las tres chicas habían aparecido ocho Santos de Oro, dos espectros y tres Dioses.

* * *

Aquí vengo con una historia loquísima! se me ocurrio un dia un poco desfasado con mis amigos en el que comentabamos la posibilidad de que todos los mundos imaginarios fueran en realidad dimensiones paralelas, pura elucubracion; pero me parecio una idea divertida para llevarla a un fanfic.

Saray y Maria se corresponden con dos amigas mias que no he querido usar sus autenticos nombres; Obviamente, Ana soy yo xD, estoy un poco loca asi que me veréis hacer varias paridas extrañas en este fanfic. Lucio es un gran amigo, casi un hermano mayor para mí, que siempre me acompaña por muy loca o pervertida que sea :P

Más arriba veis citado un fanfic de Dégel y Kardia, bien, éste fanfic es "Fiebre" como ya mencionaba de Stardust. Los momentos Dégel x Kardia de éste fic le van dedicados con mucho amor, ya que como dije, por su culpa me he aficionado demasiado a esta pareja (Espero el desenlace con muchas ganas!)

Agradezco de antemano las reviews, siempre es agradable saber que alguien en algun lugar aprecia tu trabajo :P  
Próximamente más capitulos! ^^

¿Y vosotros qué hariais si los personajes de Lost Canvas se presentaran en vuestra casa?


	2. Cap2: Explicaciones

Muchas veces con los amigos surgen teorías de lo más extrañas, ¿Y si esto, y si lo otro? bien, yo tengo una:  
¿Y si todos los mundos inventados fueran en realidad dimensiones paralelas? ¿Y si un día aparecieran en tu casa personajes de esos otros mundos?

**Advertencia:** Este es un fanfic mayoritariamente Yaoi (relación chico-chico), de contenido explícito, si no gustas, no leas.**  
Parejas:** Dégel x Kardia; Minos x Albafica; Kágaho x Hades; Thánatos x OC; Aspros x Asmita.  
**Spoilers:** Hasta el capítulo 130 del manga aprox.  
**Disclaimer:** Ni Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas Meio Shinwa ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece; son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi

* * *

_Las jóvenes se apartaron un poco, se veía algo borroso en la esquina del salón, parecían figuras humanas que poco a poco se iban volviendo nítidas_

_-Ostras, no creo..._

_Delante de las tres chicas habían aparecido ocho Santos de Oro, dos espectros y tres Dioses._

-Estoy soñando, decidme que estoy soñando y eso NO acaba de pasar.- Saray estaba muy muy nerviosa, tal vez Ana fuera rarita y le pasasen cosas extrañas, pero ella no, y ver aparecer a los personajes de una serie en el salón de tu casa no era algo muy normal.

María tenía los ojos que parecía que se le iban a salir de las órbitas, casi no podía ni moverse, y mucho menos hablar. Abria la boca una y otra vez, intentando decir algo, pero ninguna palabra le salía.

Ana estaba que no cabía en sí. Con las manos en las mejillas y los ojos brillantes, _muy_ brillantes se iba acercando lentamente a Kardia, extendió una mano y le tocó el brazo con un dedo. Era real. La jóven se alejó lentamente; una sonrisa empezó a formarse en su rostro cuando se puso a hacer recuento de la gente que había aparecido: Kardia, Dégel, Asmita, Manigoldo, Albafica, Shion, Dohko, Aspros (curiosamente vestido con la armadura de Géminis); y un poco apartados del otro grupo Kagaho, Minos, Hypnos, Thanatos y Hades.  
Al ver a los Dioses, la sonrisa de Ana se hizo aún más amplia, y por sus ojos empezaron a desfilar millones de infinitas posibilidades, de repente empezó a reirse, comenzó a andar de un lado a otro dando pequeños brincos de alegría, seguidamente a bailar de un lado para otro y terminó riendo como una loca revolcándose en el suelo.  
Al poco se levantó, carraspeo, exhibió una cortés sonrisa y con las manos detrás de la espalda se inclinó para saludar a los recién llegados.

-Buenas tardes. Bienvenidos a mi casa. No sé cómo ni por qué habéis llegado aquí, pero eso lo descubriremos. Antes que nada debo advertiros de que en mi casa NO se lucha; imaginad esto como una especie de "vacaciones".- Terminó e iba a sonreir de nuevo, cuando vió como la estaba mirando todo el mundo, incluídos sus amigos. Enarcó una ceja.- ¿Qué?

La carcajada general no se hizo esperar. Para sus amigos ni todos los años que llevaban juntos eran suficientes para empezar a conocerla, esta chica era capaz de un transformismo diabólico, tan rápido estaba seria como felíz de vivir. Para los recién llegados era sólo una loca bastante graciosa, y nadie la tomaba muy en serio. Nadie excepto Kardia, quien se adelantó, aún riendo, para tenderle la mano a modo de saludo.

-Buenas tardes, yo soy...

-Kardia, Santo de Oro de Escorpio. Bienvenido.-Le interrumpió Ana.

Mil y una preguntas se agolpaban en las cabezas de todos, pero el primero en formularlas fué Asmita.

-¿Dónde estamos?¿En qué fecha?¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí? y sobre todo ¿Cómo es posible que sepas tanto de nosotros?

-Pues ahora mismo estáis en mi casa, en Sevilla, al Sur de España. El año es el 2010 y no tengo ni idea de cómo habéis aparecido aquí. En cuanto a lo otro...-Ana hizo una pausa; era muy aficionada a las pausas mientras hablaba para captar la atención de todos.- En éste..."mundo" vuestra historia es conocida como _Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas_, y es un...a ver como le explico yo a alguien del siglo XVIII lo que es un manga...-Paró a pensar algo similar al manga que existiera en ésa época- ¡Una novela! eso es, una novela ilustrada. Es decir, una historia de ficción.

Kardia intervino en ése momento, con una mirada incrédula y su peculiar tono burlón.

-¿De ficción? Entonces que pasa ¿Que hemos salido de un libro?

-En realidad tengo otra teoría. Desde hace algún tiempo me vengo preguntando si realmente todos los mundos ficticios que creamos no serán en realidad otras dimensiones; dimensiones que por medio de visiones, o sueños, o inspiración divina una persona vislumbra y describe en una historia que, piensa que es de su propia mente, pero en realidad sólo está plasmando una realidad alternativa, existente en alguna otra parte del espacio-tiempo.

-Es una muy buena teoría.- Admitió Asmita.- Entonces, y según tu teoría ¿Qué es lo que podría haber pasado para que hayamos venido a parar a ésta dimensión?

-Pues no lo sé.- Ana estaba fastidiada, se le notaba a la legua; y es que n o saber por que ocurrían las cosas la fastidiaba sobremanera.- Hay muchas posibilidades, por ejemplo una brecha en el tejido entre realidades, o cualquier ataque de algún Espectro o Saint que se expandiera, por ejemplo el Another Dimmension de Defteros podría muy posiblemente provocarlo; o una conjunción astral a nivel planetario, que mueve grandes cantidades de energía universal.

Kardia se estaba quedando impresionado, y aunque era inteligente le costaba un poco seguir el ritmo de pensamiento de la chica, el estaba hecho para luchar, no para pensar; y aunque ésa muchacha, por muy desarrollada físicamente que estuviera, no parecía ser mayor que él su capacidad de análisis delataba lo contrario.

-Oye ¿Y tú cuántos años tienes?.- su curiosidad había sido más fuerte que él, otra vez.

-Tengo 19.

Ciertamente él era mayor, eso le desconcertaba. Pero antes de que pudiera volver a abrir la boca, Asmita intervino.

-¿Cómo crees que podríamos regresar?

-Ni idea.

Suspiros abatidos se expandieron por la sala. Estaban en otro mundo, en manos de una loca pervertida que se imaginaba actos carnales entre ellos, y no sabían cómo volver.

* * *

Siento el capi tan corto, pero el pelma de mi hermano viene pronto y no le gusta que use su ordenador, y antes que dejaros sin nuevo capítulo prefería subir uno cortito.

Las explicaciones son necesarias, por mucho que nos pese :P. Me hubiera gustado pasar directamente a la acción, a las borracheras y los lios yaoisticos, pero que se le va a hacer xD.

El proximo capitulo tardara un poco mas en salir del horno porque mi ordenador ha muerto, y mi ya nombrado hermano se pasa el dia pegado al teclado, no hay nada que hacer; pero os prometo que en compensacion traere un capitulo muchisimo mas largo ^^.

_PD: Hoy viendo digimon 02 me he dado cuenta de lo acojonante que son las similitudes entre esta y saint seiya..._

¿Y vosotros qué hariais si los personajes de Lost Canvas se presentaran en vuestra casa?


	3. Cap3: Un recuerdo doloroso

Muchas veces con los amigos surgen teorías de lo más extrañas, ¿Y si esto, y si lo otro? bien, yo tengo una:  
¿Y si todos los mundos inventados fueran en realidad dimensiones paralelas? ¿Y si un día aparecieran en tu casa personajes de esos otros mundos?

**Advertencia:** Este es un fanfic mayoritariamente Yaoi (relación chico-chico), de contenido explícito, si no gustas, no leas.**  
Parejas:** Dégel x Kardia; Minos x Albafica; Kágaho x Hades; Thánatos x OC; Aspros x Asmita.  
**Spoilers:** Toda la historia de Aspros y Defteros, no sé exactamente que capítulo del manga es.  
**Disclaimer:** Ni Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas Meio Shinwa ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece; son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi

* * *

_-¿Cómo crees que podríamos regresar?_

_-Ni idea._

_Suspiros abatidos se expandieron por la sala. Estaban en otro mundo, en manos de una loca pervertida que se imaginaba actos carnales entre ellos, y no sabían cómo volver._

La desesperación cundió entre los presentes. Tal vez nunca pudieran volver a casa, tal vez nunca regresarían a su mundo. ¿Qué ocurriría entonces con la Guerra Santa?¿Tal vez éste era el designio de alguna fuerza mayor: LLevar a Hades a otro mundo y concluir el conflicto? Eso pensaban los Santos de Oro, los Espectros por su parte creían que era una treta de los otros, llevar a los tres dioses a otro mundo, y rogaban que Pandora no abandonase la ofensiva y destruyera finalmente a Athena.  
Kagaho ya no aguantó más la ira, intervino en la conversación con toda la vehemencia que le era propia.

-¡Si pensáis que aquí tenéis alguna ventaja estáis muy equivocados!¡No vais a tocarle un sólo pelo a Hades-sama!

Kardia estaba de los nervios y lo último que le faltaba era ése imbécil montando una escena

-¡Idiota!¿Es que ya no te acuerdas de que hemos arreglado una tregua temporal?¡Además lo que yo haga es asunto mío!

El escorpiano alzó su uña escarlata, Kagaho empezó a envolverse en sus llamas negras; tanto Minos como Shion intervinieron.

-Kagaho, modérate; yo también los aplastaría gustoso, pero éste no es el momento.  
-Kardia,vamos, hemos dado nuestra palabra, y la palabra de un Santo de Athena es sagrada.

Los dos estaban tan enfrascados en su odio mutuo que simplemente los apartaron a un lado y siguieron increpándose. Hasta que a Ana se le acabó la paciencia.  
Sin alzar la voz, dió un paso al frente lanzando un largo suspiro que terminó en un gruñido gutural.

-Ya, basta.  
-¡Ja! ¡Ni que fuera a perdonar a un Santo sólo porque lo diga una niñita!

La chica alzó entonces el rostro, abriendo los ojos y miró directamente a Kagaho, de una forma que hizo que se le helara la sangre, los huesos y su cosmos ardiente. Esa chiquilla tenía algo muy dentro de sí que era mejor no despertar, ni siquiera fué capaz de sostenerle la mirada mucho tiempo hasta que tuvo que bajar los ojos. Entonces la pequeña se giró a Kardia sin mutar el gesto, y muy bajito le dijo

-¿Vas a parar?

Kardia había estado a punto de echarse a reír cuando su enemigo se había amilanado de una niña, pero ahora que era él el objeto de su atención ni se le pasó por la mente; agachó la cabeza y dejó que su cosmos se apagara.  
Un silencio sepulcral se extendió por la sala. Nadie podía creer lo que acababan de ver, una chica, de 19 años y no más de 1,60 de altura, había aplacado a dos de las personas más violentas que conocían.  
A Thanatos le picaba la curiosidad, a Hypnos más aún. Habían sentido emerger de ése pequeño cuerpo un poder, manifestado a través de su mirada, muy similar al suyo propio.  
Pero no les dió tiempo a cabilar cuando ya volvía a ser una encantadora anfitriona sonriente.

-A ver, si queremos convivir tiene que haber unas pequeñas normas:- Señaló a los espectros.- _Surplices_ fuera. Ahora.- Kagaho y Minos miraron indecisos a Hades, quien con un gracioso gesto les indicó que procedieran.- Las Armaduras doradas, también.- El primero en desmontarla fué Kardia, visto lo visto no iba a incurrir en su ira de nuevo.- Bien. Nada de peleas. Si os queréis insultar, no es problema mío, pero no quiero violencia física. Si alguien opina de forma distinta a uno mismo mi consejos es que primero sepáis el motivo, y luego argumentéis en su contra.

-¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias para que nos llevemos "bien"?.- Asmita sonaba realmente intrigado mientras acababa de quitarse la armadura.

Ana le miró, pudo sentirlo perfectamente, una mirada profunda e intensa que revelaba su determinación.  
-Porque ninguno de vosotros es malvado, simplemente pensáis de maneras distintas.

Manigoldo lanzó una carcajada.- ¿Que no son malos?¿Los Dioses de la Muerte no son malos?¿Y qué me dices de éste traidor que se atreve a vestir de nuevo la Armadura de Géminis?.- Dijo señalando a Aspros, que pasó del tema totalmente.  
-La muerte es necesaria, pese a quien pese, y ese...sus motivos tendrá. Mejores o peores, pero sin motivo no se hacen las cosas. Y te digo una cosa Manigoldo: Dioses, espectros, Santos, traidores...me da igual, como si queréis ser quien creó el Universo que para mí sois todos iguales, personas.  
-Eso es muy gentil de tu parte.- Ésta vez había hablado Hypnos.

Ana no contestó, se limitó a inclinar levemente la cabecita en señal de agradecimiento, pero no pudo evitarlo y lo miró a los ojos.  
Ahí estaba, esa pequeña chispa en el fondo de esos dos pequeños pozos marrones, casi podía reconocerla...¿Hécate? No, no podía ser.  
Antes de confirmar sus sospechas la jóven ya había girado el rostro y hablaba de nuevo.

-Si queréis puedo bajar a casa de Lucio y traeros algo de ropa más fresquita para cambiaros.

Varios murmullos de asentimiento (entre ellos de los Dioses, que se iban a freìr en sus túnicas) le dieron el visto bueno, así que agarró a su amigo y bajaron a casa de éste a por ropa de chico.  
Al volver, indicó dónde estaban las habitaciones, para que se fueran cambiando, así uno a uno fueron pasando a ponerse cómodos, alabando la ropa del compañero que volvía para hacer que todos se sintieran mejor, y habituándose poco a poco a la ropa moderna.

Cuando Thanatos volvía de cambiarse Ana instintivamente se volvió, dejando la conversación con Asmita a medio terminar. Allí, de pie en el umbral estaba él, todo vestido de negro, su piel pálida resaltada magistralmente por el color y sus cabellos y ojos platinos coronando el espectáculo.  
Casi sin darse cuenta lo recorrió con la mirada, parando en ésa camiseta de lycra ajustada que se le adhería al torso como una segunda piel. Cuando subió la vista él también la miraba, en apariencia con desprecio, pero más al fondo había...¿Diversión?¿Reconocimiento? Esperaba no habérselo imaginado porque estaba que se derretía allí mismo.

El carraspeo de alguien los devolvió a la realidad y Thanatos entró finalmente en la estancia, cuando sobrepasó su posición Ana no pudo evitar mirarle el trasero, genial, pantalones ajustados. Imágenes poco pudorosas comenzaron a pasar por su mente, haciendo que se mordiera el labio inferior y apartara la vista antes de raptarlo en su habitación y no dejarlo salir nunca más.  
Desgraciadamente, su gesto no había pasado desapercibido a nadie, Hades e Hypnos le dedicaron un arqueo de cejas y una media sonrisa a Thanatos, quien se limitó a mirarles con frialdad.  
Como siempre, ella. Un montón de tíos guapos y el que le gustaba era un Dios de la muerte.

El ambiente estaba un poco tenso, lógicamente los recién llegados tenían que acostumbrarse a un mundo nuevo, ropa nueva y a convivir "pacíficamente" con sus enemigos hasta quién sabía cuando. Todas las bromas y chistes que Ana usaba para hacer que se sintieran cómodos no tenían ningún efecto (excepto en Kardia a quién había acogido con cariño). En el momento en que le gruñeron las tripas lo vió claro: Era la hora de comer, y de todos es sabido que la buena comida y la buena bebida relajan hasta al más rígido, así que se dispuso a preparar un buen banquete...

_No debería haber bebido tanto vino_

Éste único pensamiento se repetía en la mente de Asmita una y otra vez. Ana les había preparado una magnífica comida: Arroz con pasas y piñones, incluso para él, con una dieta tan estricta, había supuesto toda una delicia.  
El problema era que mientras comía Ana le había ido rellenando la copa, y con el buen ambiente y las risas él no se había dado ni cuenta, simplemente había seguido bebiendo.  
Como resultado ahora se encontraba en el baño de la casa, tan acalorado que se estaba mojando la nuca y el rostro para ver si se le pasaba. No le gustaba la embriaguez, le hacía perder facultades y le impedía centrar bien su cosmos, eso para él, que aunque ciego estaba acostumbrado a percibir su entorno, era como tener una minusvalía de verdad.

Salió a trompicones del baño, pero se quedó inmóvil, algo, no, alguien se acercaba, esa presencia inconfundible; esto era un serio problema, el aura de Aspros temblaba violentamente, él no había bebido sólo vino, sino también éso que Ana llamó "cubata" y que llevaba "whiskey".  
Si Asmita no hubiera bebido tanto vino no habría supuesto un problema, no sólo por lo ya mencionado sino también porque la rojez de sus mejillas incitaba a un muy borracho Aspros.

-Oh, vaya, parece que la niña no sabe beber.

Aspros se acercaba peligrósamente a Asmita, acorralándolo.

-Apártate de mí.

A Asmita no le gustaba en absoluto sentirse tan débil e indefenso; retrocedió todo lo que pudo, pero se topó con la pared. Aspros estaba cada vez más cerca, y comenzó a intentar sujetar a Asmita; éste como podía iba apartando las manos del otro, pero el constante movimiento y la ceguera total hizo que por un momento su mente le jugara una mala pasada.

-Defteros...

Mal momento eligió la mente de Asmita para crearle la ilusión de que quien estaba allí no era Aspros, sino su hermano gemelo, porque en ése momento el antiguo Santo de Géminis lo aplastó contra la pared con todo el peso de su cuerpo para besarle, violentamente y con dureza, fué un beso tomado por la fuerza al que Asmita, en su confusión, comenzó a corresponder.

Hasta que la lucidez volvió a él ¿Cómo iba esa persona a ser su amado, cuando Defteros le trataba con dulzura, con respeto, casi como si fuera un ser divino que no debía mancillar?  
Asmita reunió toda la fuerza de la que fué capaz para empujar a Aspros lejos de sí. Un súbito calor le subía desde el corazón.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!.- Su respiración era muy agitada, su tono muy alto, casi gritaba.- Tu no eres nada ¿Entiendes?¡Nada! Le obligaste a vivir en la sombra, le negaste su lugar a tu lado; era tu hermano ¡Y lo trataste como a un perro!.- Las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordar de sus ojos, amargas lágrimas llenas de recuerdos y anhelos.- Tú me lo arrebataste ¡Tú lo apartaste de mí para siempre!

Asmita corrió, tratando de huir de su dolor, se encerró en la habitación más cercana, pero los recuerdos de Defteros no le abandonaban, _su_ Defteros. Dejó que las lágrimas salieran, sollozando amargamente, allí en la oscuridad, sólo, para siempre.

Para Aspros la súbita explosión de Asmita había sido como mil jarros de agua fría que habían borrado por completo los efectos del alcohol, con las palabras de Asmita repitiéndose dentro de él se dejó caer en la pared, deslizándose por ella hasta llegar al suelo; con la mirada dolida, comenzó a hablar en dirección a la puerta tras la cual se apoyaba Asmita.

-Tal vez no fuí el mejor hermano, tal vez debí haber luchado más por él ¿Pero qué podía hacer yo? Su existencia estaba maldita, decían, le obligaron a llevar ésa horrible máscara, y yo sólo soñaba con el día en que pudiera quitársela y ocupara su lugar en el mundo como Santo de Géminis.- Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, casi sin darse cuenta.- ¿Tal vez me cegó la codicia? El día que nombraron a Sísipho sucesor del patriarca quise morir. Todos mis sueños, _nuestros_ sueños, rotos. No hay excusa para lo que hice, utilizar a mi propio hermano, sangre de mi sangre, _mi otro yo_; lo único que puedo decir es que era un cobarde asustado.

Se le quebró la voz; los hombros de Aspros temblaban con su llanto silencioso. Entonces notó una gentil mano sobre su cabellera. Asmita se arrodilló frente a él y le abrazó. Ambos liberaron juntos su dolor, unidos por primera y única vez por el amor que profesaban hacia la misma persona.

* * *

Llegóooo. Al final actualice antes de lo que pensaba, mi mami se trajo su portatil.  
El principio del capi es un poco sosillo, pero es lo que hay, poco a poco hay que ir adaptando a los personajes a un entorno desconocido. Sobre lo de mis cabreos, no me considereis una fanfarrona, mis amigos me suelen decir que cuando me enfado asusto y mucho, hay gente que hasta me ha preguntado "¿me vas a matar?"; yo considero que tampoco son para tanto, pero bueno, aqui he querido reflejar esa pequeña faceta de mi misma :P

Me vais a perdonar el rollito con Thanatos, pero de verdad que ese hombre/dios/loquesea me vuelve loca, su fisico, su personalidad, todo. En la mitologia clásica Thanatos es conocido como "el Dios de la muerte silenciosa" esto es porque el no mata (como hades) sino que cuando las moiras cortan el hilo de una vida el se encarga de recoger el alma. Tambien se debe a que sus muertes eran apacibles y se realizaban de noche porque su madre (y la de hypnos) es la ninfa de la noche. Se dice que odiaba profundamente a Apolo porque tenia diversos tratos con los mortales que interferian en su trabajo, y que una vez Hercules se interpuso en su camino (obviamente, mi chico se vengo llevandose el alma de Hercules cuando le llego la hora, ese es mi hombre xD).

Ah, si, he adoptado oficialmente a Kardia como mi "oniichan", asi que a partir de ahora haremos locuras, sembraremos el caos y el yaoi los dos juntitos xD.

Con respecto a lo de Aspros, queria mostrarle en cierto modo arrepentido por la manera en que hizo las cosas. En la historia del manga pasa de querer darle un futuro a su hermano a repentinamente utilizarlo para matar al patriarca y librarse él de la culpa; me parecio un poco raro, asi que me aproveche de ese lapso temporal vacio para meter la degradacion de sus ideales. Aun asi mi Aspros es consciente de que por mucho que se arrepienta ya no puede cambiar las cosas, y sigue adelante con su decision.

Bueno, y despues de un capi el doble de largo y de la retahíla que acabo de soltar en un momento os dejo tranquilitos que hagais vuestra vida.

Muchas gracias a Amary22 por la review que me dejo, me alegra de que te guste ^^.

¿Y vosotros qué hariais si los personajes de Lost Canvas se presentaran en vuestra casa?


	4. Cap4: Una tarde apacible

Muchas veces con los amigos surgen teorías de lo más extrañas, ¿Y si esto, y si lo otro? bien, yo tengo una:  
¿Y si todos los mundos inventados fueran en realidad dimensiones paralelas? ¿Y si un día aparecieran en tu casa personajes de esos otros mundos?

**Advertencia:** Este es un fanfic mayoritariamente Yaoi (relación chico-chico), de contenido explícito, si no gustas, no leas.**  
Parejas:** Dégel x Kardia; Minos x Albafica; Kágaho x Hades; Thánatos x OC; Aspros x Asmita.  
**Spoilers:** La historia de Kágaho, no sé que capítulo es.  
**Disclaimer:** Ni Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas Meio Shinwa ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece; son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi

* * *

Después de haber comido y bebido, tanto Santos como Espectros se sentían en "confianza" suficiente como para sentarse todos juntos en el sofá.  
La discusión general giraba en torno a temas poco trascendentes, así no se exaltaban los animos. Cada uno contaba anécdotas de su propia cosecha; sobre todo Hypnos con sus historias antiguas de bacanales y orgías de los Dioses.

Casi todos participaban en la conversación, excepto Asmita y Aspros, que habían desaparecido; Ana y Kardia, que estaban muy entusiasmados leyendo un libro de su signo y asentían cada vez que leían algo que se correspondía con su personalidad; y Minos.

Lo de Minos era un caso curioso. Casi no prestaba atención a las palabras de nadie, y se limitaba a murmurar un asentimiento cuando alguien le dirigía la palabra. En realidad estaba fastidiado, ¿Por qué no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Albafica?  
Éste estaba sentado en una silla, un poco apartado de todos, con la mirada gacha y aunque a primera vista parecía que estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, el sí que estaba prestando atención a la conversación que giraba a su alrededor.  
Aunque trataba de evitarlo, centrar su mente en otras cosas, volvía a él una y otra vez...

Un movimiento distrajo su atención un segundo. Shion de Aries se había puesto en pie, gesticulando ampliamente con los brazos mientras contaba una historia de su propia cosecha. Se tambaleó por un momento, a causa de la bebida y Dohko se levantó para sujetarle.

-Hey, ¿Te encuentras bien?  
-Si, sólo ha sido un traspiés.- Ambos se sonrieron ampliamente.

Entonces Manigoldo se levantó encolerizado.

-Ya me encargo yo, gracias.- Agarró a Shion del brazo y lo arrastró tras de sí, el lemuriano miró hacia Dohko a modo de disculpa mientras Manigoldo le guiaba a la cocina. Lo lanzó contra la pared como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.  
-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?  
-Yo no estoy haciendo nada, Manigoldo.  
-¿Ah, no? ¿Y esa sonrisita a que venía?  
-A nada, Dohko es un buen amigo.-Bajó la mirada.  
Manigoldo colocó los brazos a ambos lados de Shion, creando una jaula artificial con su propio cuerpo.- Al principio sólo era un compañero ¿Y ahora es un buen amigo?¿Qué será lo siguiente Shion?.  
Ahora veía por donde iba el asunto. Se liberó de Manigoldo y se dispuso a ir hacia la sala.  
-Estoy harto de tus celos y tus historias, cree lo que quieras.  
Manigoldo le agarró el brazo, impidiéndole avanzar, ante lo cual Shion se giró  
-Sólo te diré una cosa.-El Santo de Cáncer se le acercó casi peligrosamente.-No pienso compartirte con nadie.-Lo besó profundamente, uno de esos besos que dejaban a Shion sin respiración.-Y mucho menos con tu amigo el chino.

Al poco ya estaban de vuelta, ambos muy serios, pero aún había una rojez delatora en las mejillas de Shion. Retomaron sus asientos y volvieron a conversar como si nada, aunque a Dohko no le gustaba como pintaba la situación; tal vez no tenía posibilidades con Shion.  
Un comentario de Dégel les devolvió a la realidad, al parecer estaba contando una historia de su niñez.

-¿Verdad, Kardia?  
Kardia no prestó atención a la pregunta de Dégel, estaba absorto en el libro que compartía con su "hermanita" nueva. Dégel le repitió la pregunta, pero el otro no escuchaba.

-¡Kardia!¡Que te estoy hablando!  
Kardia alzó la vista del libro, un poco perdido.-¿Qué?¿A mí?  
Dégel alzó una ceja.-Vaya, nunca creí que cogerías un libro, y mucho menos que te quedaras absorto leyendo.  
-Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes, Dégel.-Su mirada transmitía un brillo personal y misterioso, y había algo en su voz, como una sirena, que seducía a Dégel. Se quedaron mirándose fijamente.

Kágaho, que al fin había conseguido sentirse cómodo consigo mismo y con el mundo por tener sentado a Alone en su regazo, intervino. Con los dedos hizo un ademán de tijeras como si cortara un hilo invisible entre los dos.

-Venga, vale ya parejita, ya sabemos que os queréis mucho.  
La carcajada general no se hizo esperar, pero a Kardia no le gustaba ser el motivo de las risas, así que le replicó en tono cortante.  
-Vaya, habló el que tiene a su novio sentado en su regazo.-Miró a Hades-No te ofendas.  
Kágaho se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello.-¡No había bastante sitio en el sofa!-Ahora que había conseguido sentirse a gusto venían a recordarle su situación.-¡Además no sólo a los novios se les sienta en las rodillas, a los hermanos también!  
Había dicho ésto último sin pensar, pero Alone le miró como si acabara de recordar algo.  
-A los hermanos también...

Kágaho le devolvió la mirada. Cuando veía a su Señor Hades no podía evitar acordarse de Sui, su querido hermano. Era por eso por lo que le protegía y le defendería hasta el último aliento vital.

La conversación estaba tan animada que Ana también dejó el libro a un lado, complacida de que su plan hubiera tenido éxito. Cuando miró a su derecha, a parte de que irremediablemente se le fué la vista hacia Thanatos, se fijó en que Minos tenía la mirada fija en algo; cuando siguió la trayectoria, vió que no era un "algo" sino un "alguien" y soltó una risita por lo bajo.  
La risa llamó la atención de Kardia, que la miró intrigado, ella le señaló a Minos con la vista y el también soltó una risita; captaron la atención de todos, que vieron a quién estaban mirando, y porqué se reían por lo bajo.

Minos no se daba cuenta de nada, seguía mirando a Albafica; cómo se colocaba el cabello tras la oreja, como jugueteaba con un mechón...  
Pero Albafica sí estaba siguiendo la conversación, y al notar la ausencia de ella levantó la cabeza y se encontró con que todos miraban algo, se volvió para ver que era y se encontró frente a frente con los ojos de Minos escrutándole.  
En ése momento el Espectro volvió a la realidad, se levantó un poco desconcertado, y se marchó de la sala para aclararse las ideas. Se dirigía al baño, pero cambió de dirección cuando vió al Santo de Virgo y a Aspros sentados en el suelo abrazándose, y se dirigió a la cocina.

Se sentó él mismo en el suelo, con gesto abatido ¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba?No había parado de mirar a Albafica en toda la tarde, e incluso podí describir a la perfección cada uno de los gestos que habia hecho el de Piscis. Era algo que le inquietaba e incomodaba a la vez. Entonces un pensamiento apareció de súbito en su mente...No había visto reír, ni siquiera sonreír un poco a Albafica en toda la tarde, ése debía ser el motivo; pero más que satisfacerle la solución le dejó aún con más dudas ¿Qué le importaba a él si se reía o no?  
¿Le importaba?  
Sí. La respuesta vino sola. Pero no podía lidiar con esta respuesta, al menos no de momento, así que decidió aparcar sus dudas y volver con todos. Buscaría una distracción.

Se acercó a Ana señalando el libro que sostenían de nuevo entre sus manos  
-¿Por casualidad no tendrás uno de Piscis verdad?  
Albafica lo miró casi asustado.-¿Para qué quieres tu un libro de Piscis?  
Minos le miró con total naturalidad.-¿Que pasa que tu eres el único con derecho a ser Piscis?  
Albafica volvió a agachar la cabeza. El comentario insinuaba que Minos también era Piscis, pero era mentira, una mentira piadosa para salvaguardarse.

Minos retomó su conversación con la chica.-Bueno ¿Tienes o no?  
Ana se levantó, fué la estantería y le alcanzó el libro.-Mi padre también es Piscis.-Le sonrió.  
-Bueno, vamos a echarle un vistazo.-Sin previo aviso cogió una silla y se sentó junto a Albafica, quien lo miró entre la extrañeza y el pánico.  
-¿Que haces?  
-Bueno, podemos leer juntos, ya que parece que tenemos algo en común.- Esa sonrisa de Minos era un poco siniestra, estaba ocultando algo y Albafica lo sabía, pero el otro ya había tendido el libro entre los dos para que ambos pudieran leer cómodamente, así que se concentró en la lectura tal cómo hacía Minos.

Las cabilaciones astrológicas llevaron a Ana a un punto en el que no había pensado.  
-Creo que ya tengo la solución. Creo que puedo devolveros a vuestro tiempo y lugar.  
Todos la vieron levantarse a por un calendario. Señaló el día 21 de Junio. Faltaban sólo 4 días.  
-Litha, el Solsticio de Verano.

* * *

¡al fin! me había quedado totalmente bloqueada para éste capítulo, quería hacer algo en lo que todos interactuaran en mayor o menor medida, al final me ha salido mas largo de lo que esperaba.  
Ya se van viendo por ahí algunas parejitas :P, la verdad es que me he reido bastante escribiendo el capi (y eso es preocupante porque estoy yo sola, pero bueno xD).  
Está claro que lo de Minos era una treta para poder acercarse a Albafica; el hecho de que no quiera lidiar con sus sentimientos ahora mismo no significa que no quiera estar cerca suya, al fin y al cabo el chaval es Aries, y ya sabemos que los Aries son unos tipos lanzados ^^.

Como siempre gracias de antemano por vuestras reviews, con especial mencion para **Amary22 **y** beautiful-sadness** (que por cierto también tiene fics muy buenos de SS asi que VISITADLA!)

¿Y vosotros qué hariais si los personajes de Lost Canvas se presentaran en vuestra casa?


	5. Cap5: 1er Intento

Muchas veces con los amigos surgen teorías de lo más extrañas, ¿Y si esto, y si lo otro? bien, yo tengo una:  
¿Y si todos los mundos inventados fueran en realidad dimensiones paralelas? ¿Y si un día aparecieran en tu casa personajes de esos otros mundos?

**Advertencia:** Este es un fanfic mayoritariamente Yaoi (relación chico-chico), de contenido explícito, si no gustas, no leas.**  
Parejas:** Dégel x Kardia; Minos x Albafica; Kágaho x Hades; Thánatos x OC; Aspros x Asmita.  
**Spoilers:** Realmente, ninguno.  
**Disclaimer:** Ni Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas Meio Shinwa ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece; son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi

* * *

_Las cabilaciones astrológicas llevaron a Ana a un punto en el que no había pensado._  
_-Creo que ya tengo la solución. Creo que puedo devolveros a vuestro tiempo y lugar._  
_Todos la vieron levantarse a por un calendario. Señaló el día 21 de Junio. Faltaban sólo 4 días._  
_-Litha, el Solsticio de Verano._

-Vale, que alguien me explique una vez más qué estamos haciendo aquí.- Kardia era inteligente, pero la "jerga mística" que le habían soltado no tenía ni pies ni cabeza para él.  
Dégel, con renovada paciencia hacia su amigo, le tomó del hombro para dar un corto paseo mientras le explicaba, y de paso apartarlo de la trayectoria del capón de Kagaho.

-Hoy es Litha, el Solsticio de Verano según la tradición céltica. Ana cree que si usamos la gran cantidad de energía cósmica que se genera hoy podríamos volver a casa.  
-¿Y tan difícil era explicarlo así desde el principio?

Dégel suspiró quedamente, pero al mismo tiempo sonreía; algunas veces Kardia podía resultar de lo más inocente, como ahora, mirándole con esos ojos grandes y brillantes que le causaban una sensación peculiar en el estómago. ¿Desde cuando le pasaba éso? Que él supiera, desde que lo conoció, cuando eran unos críos, pero hasta ahora no se había detenido a analizar la sensación ¿Sería posible que fuera...?  
Detuvo inmediatamente el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando se notó sonrojar; él, el Señor de las emociones perfectamente controladas ¡Se estaba sonrojando!

Cuando por fin volvió a la realidad Kardia aún le miraba con esos ojos que le hacían sentir como si el escorpio pudiera leer sus pensamientos. Se apartó sin previo aviso, y Kardia le siguió, haciéndose el inocente; pero Dégel no andaba muy desencaminado en sus suposiciones, su "por el momento" amigo había visto la brecha en el inexpugnable caparazón de hielo que lo llevaría directo a su corazón. Puede que se enfadara cada vez que insinuaban cosas sobre su relación con el acuario (sobre todo cuando éstos comentarios procedían de Kagaho), pero éso no significaba que no sintiera algo más que amistad por él desde hacía mucho.  
Él era así, si dejaba que los demás conocieran cosas de su vida les daría la potestad para que lo manejaran (como se suele decir, la información es poder), y por ahora, sólo había una persona a la que le permitiría tener acceso a su intimidad y que le tuviera totalmente a su merced.

Volvieron lentamente a donde estaban los demás, Kardia aprovechó para pegarse a Dégel, y éste por su parte usó como excusa la alta temperatura de Kardia para tomarle de la mano.  
Cuando ya estaban aproximándose Dégel se soltó de Kardia, poniendo distancia entre ambos; el escorpiano se sintió rechazado, parecía que Dégel se avergonzara de él.  
El malestar hizo que continuara lo que quedaba de trayectoria con la cabeza gacha, hasta que chocó con algo y acabó sentado en el suelo.  
El algo en cuestión contra lo que había chocado no era otro que Albafica que, como siempre, se encontraba un poco apartado del grupo. Se levantó con intención de gritar o disculparse, según la ocasión lo requiriera, pero se detuvo antes de abrir la boca.

Minos sujetaba gentilmente a Albafica por la cintura, lo había cogido antes de que cayera al suelo, cosa que a Kardia no le resultó nada extraña ya que, aunque el espectro mantenía una distancia de seguridad, en los últimos días se había convertido en la sombra del piscis.  
El escorpio salió del ensimismamiento cuando oyó cómo le hablaba el Juez a su compañero.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.- La dulzura impregnaba su voz.  
Albafica sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza; pero rápidamente desapareció su confusión y se apartó con ligereza de Minos.

-Me encuentro bien, gracias.-Ahí estaba, la máscara de autosuficiencia.

_"Ya basta de máscaras por hoy"_.- Se dijo. Se disculpó brevemente y prosiguió; aunque con la certeza de que aquellos dos iban a tener una relación muy intensa y especial una vez que Albafica se decidiera a aceptar sus propios sentimientos.

Ana estaba charlando animadamente con Hypnos, Asmita pronto se sumó a la conversación; esos tres daban miedo cuando se juntaban, siempre hablando sobre teorías y especulaciones de dioses, almas, otras dimensiones y demases temas paranormales. Si no se notase a la legua que a Ana le gustaba Thánatos se podría haber dicho que quien le gustaba era el otro gemelo.

Algo captó su atención: La forma en que Aspros, su antiguo compañero, miraba al Virgo. Algo muy fuerte debió de pasar entre ésos dos, porque desde el día que Asmita se emborrachó Aspros siempre lo estaba mirando con ése deje de añoranza, y el otro haciendo como si no supiera que lo estaba mirando.

Por su parte Manigoldo, Shion, Dohko y Kágaho y Hades estaban sentados a la sombra del árbol más cercano.  
Al parecer Shion y Manigoldo habían vuelto a discutir, seguramente por los celos del cáncer hacia la creciente relación del lemuriano y el chino. Aún se preguntaba cómo podían seguir juntos, pero estaba claro que en la cama aquella relación era explosiva, con tanta tensión emocional.

Pero lo que más le extrañaba era el comportamiento de Hades. No actuaba como un Dios, y mucho menos cuando Kágaho le andaba cerca; permitiendo, incluso pidiéndole, que éste lo llamara "Alone". Realmente la relación de esos dos era complicada, parecía que el fénix andara buscando en su Dios algo que había perdido, y éste intentara a su vez asumir el rol de lo que el otro buscaba.

Era curioso, todo lo que uno podía ver si observaba realmente. Eran un grupo pintoresco y muy dispar, pero por primera vez Kardia sintió que tenía alguien a quien llamar "amigos", como una pequeña familia.

-Bueno, por fin anochece...¡Vamos a ello!

Saray, María, Ana y Lucio se colocaron entonces en los cuatro puntos cardinales, dejando un gran espacio en el centro para que todos pudieran estar dentro del círculo. Dégel le había explicado hacía unos días que ellos formaban un "Coven", una agrupación de brujas y hechiceros, y le explicó lo que significaba cada cosa de manera que, por la situación de cada uno María, al Este era el elemento Aire, y siguiendo en el sentido de las agujas de un reloj estaban Saray (fuego), Ana (agua) y Lucio (tierra).  
Encendieron sus respectivas velas, y comenzaron a concentrarse, cargando energía hasta la medianoche.

Comenzaba a aburrirse y adormilarse cuando notó el breve apretón de Dégel, indicándole que había llegado la hora, uno por uno, fueron recibiendo a las deidades y demás seres de cada elemento:

-Paralda, suprema existencia del Aire; silfos, céfiros y hadas; que vuestro viento guíe a éstos seres a dónde pertenecen.  
-Djinn, supremo ser del Fuego; salamandras, dragones; que la llama de sus corazones arda de nuevo en el lugar que les corresponde.  
-Niksa, gran señor de las Aguas; sirenas, ondinas y ninfas; que la curriente que fluye eternamente lleve sus almas de regreso a su hogar.  
-Ghob, señor de la Tierra; duendes y gnomos, que el suelo que pisan les conduzca de nuevo a casa.

Y luego, todos al unísono, recitaron:

-Oh, Gran Dios, Rey del Sol, tú que riges el destino guerreros, y atí que pertenece éste día elevamos ésta plegaria: Guía a los combatientes de vuelta al hogar.

La energía concentrada de los cuatro comenzó a elevarse en forma de espiral ascendente, el propio suelo vibraba con la emanación de poder; se sintieron como desfallecer y vieron la creación de una brecha, una rasgadura en mitad de ésa realidad que les mostraba su mundo; sin dudar se dirigieron hacia ella.  
Cuando cesó el temblor y fueron capaces de levantar un poco sus exhaustos cuerpos vieron que sus amigos ya no estaban. Ana sonrió, habían sido 4 días muy especiales para ella y nunca olvidaría todo lo que había vivido junto a ellos (ni lo fascinante y maravillosamente guapo que era Thánatos en persona).

Cada uno se marchó a su casa, muy cansados.  
Ana ya estaba cenando cuando algo muy familiar volvió a suceder; unas figuras comenzaban a tomar forma en su salón...

-Me temo que no ha funcionado.-Le dijo Hypnos con una media sonrisa.  
Sin dudarlo, la chica se lanzó a abrazar a su "trío", Kardia, Hypnos y Asmita, muy efusivamente.

-Ya estoy aquí, imoto-chan.- Kardia le revolvió el cabello, y la muchacha le sonrió, pero un gesto de preocupación se instaló en su rostro.  
-Me temo que ya no os podéis quedar en la supercasa gigante de los abuelos de María, han vuelto de las vacaciones.- Suspiró, meditando la mejor opción.  
-Mi casa es la más grande, y aquí hay 3 camas y tengo 4 colchones que se pueden echar en mi cuarto, que es el más amplio, pero...va a haber que dormir por parejas...

Algunos enrojecieron, otros ya tenían claro con quien iban a dormir, y para otros era una gran oportunidad...la suerte estaba echada.

* * *

Ay! Al fin! Me voy mañana de vacaciones y no quería irme sin subir los dos capis, así que aquí estoy, a las 3.43 de la madrugada pasándolos al ordenador y subiendo. (que sueño, madre xD)

Hoy os presento un capi desde la perspectiva de Kardia, me gustó la idea de coger un personaje y escribir lo que el veia y pensaba, y como kardia es quien mas se me parece puess...^^. En principio no me parecio buena idea describir todas las relaciones, pero hay que tener en cuenta que los chicos llevan ya 4 dias de convivencia y van surgiendo roces que hay que constatar :P

Como siempre gracias a **To Midnight, beautiful-sadnes y amary22** por sus reviews (pasen a leer sus fics que son realmente buenos)

**En el próximo capítulo...SEXO! xD**

¿Y vosotros qué hariais si los personajes de Lost Canvas se presentaran en vuestra casa?


	6. Cap6: En la Oscuridad

Muchas veces con los amigos surgen teorías de lo más extrañas, ¿Y si esto, y si lo otro? bien, yo tengo una:  
¿Y si todos los mundos inventados fueran en realidad dimensiones paralelas? ¿Y si un día aparecieran en tu casa personajes de esos otros mundos?

**Advertencia:** Este es un fanfic mayoritariamente Yaoi (relación chico-chico), de contenido explícito, si no gustas, no leas.**  
Parejas:** Dégel x Kardia; Minos x Albafica; Kágaho x Hades; Thánatos x OC; Aspros x Asmita.  
**Spoilers:** De la primera temporada de Lost Canvas, hasta el capítulo 7 aproximadamente.  
**Disclaimer:** Ni Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas Meio Shinwa ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece; son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi

* * *

Albafica parecía estar un poco asustado, no quería sentarse cerca de Asmita, estaba sentado en el suelo, fuera del colchón.

-Albafica, por favor, tu veneno no va a matarme.

La reticencia en el cosmo de el piscis hizo que Asmita lo dejara por perdido.  
Minos llevaba ya un rato observando la situación desde su propio colchón, que le había tocado compartir con Hypnos. Viendo su oportunidad en la exhasperación del Santo de Virgo se aproximó a Albafica, poniéndose en cuclillas justo frente a él.

-Si tanto miedo tienes de hacerle daño a tu amiguito entonces seré yo tu compañero.- Prosiguió en tono burlón.- Además ya me mataste una vez, no creo que te importe mucho mi dió un pequeño pellizco en su narizita, sabiendo que éso lo sacaría de sus casillas (comenzaba a conocer bien al Piscis). Tal como esperaba la cólera de Albafica comenzó a nublar de tormenta sus ojos azules, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca Asmita aprovechó la oportunidad que le brindaban huyendo en busca de algo más divertido.

-Está bien, nos intercambiaremos, así al menos podré mantener una conversación interesante.

Asmita se marchó al otro colchón y Minos se sentó en el más cercano triunfalmente. Una sensación en el ambiente (o su propia inseguridad) le dijo a Kardia que los intercambios no habían terminado; hoy estaba muy suceptible, y como todo escorpio inseguro, atacó por si acaso.

-¡Yo no pienso intercambiarme!¡Dégel es mío!.-Se abalanzó al cuello del acuario, marcando su territorio. Sus ojos brillaban de furia y emoción al mismo tiempo, con una expresión casi obsesiva que hizo que todos soltaran una carcajada; Dégel simplemente estaba mudo, y como nadie dijo nada más pronto se renovó la conversación general.  
Todos charlaban animadamente, excepto Albafica, que seguía con la mirada baja y sentado en el suelo, lo más lejos de Minos como le era posible. Éste se giró para mirarle, y antes de que su mente cambiara de opinión tomó a Albafica por la cintura y lo sentó entre sus piernas, con expresión divertida ante el súbito enrojecimiento del otro, que intentaba zafarse por todos los medios, hasta tal punto que Minos tuvo que poner sus propias piernas encima de las suyas para que no se moviera.

-¿Lo ves? No es tan terrible.-Le dijo sonriente.  
-Minos suéltame.- Se debatía entre la vergüenza y la furia, sin saber qué hacer luchaba intentando liberarse una y otra vez.  
-Ya verás, si te va a gustar...-Minos no perdía su eterna sonrisa; chascó los dedos para atraér la atención del acuario.- Dégel, ¿Me pasas ése cepillo?

Dégel alargó el brazo y le lanzó el cepillo a Minos (dárselo en mano le era imposible, Kardia se le había pegado como una lapita amorosa) lo que Minos agradeció con una inclinación de cabeza.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?.- Susurró Albafica con los ojos como platos, cediendo finalmente a la vergüenza y el sonrojo en lugar de al enfado.  
-Verás.-Comenzó Minos con una expresión melancólica.- Mi madre, la Titánide Europa, siempre decía que para que el cabello estuviese brillante y sedoso había que cepillarlo al menos 200 veces antes de dormir, así que: Una, dos, tres...- Conforme enumeraba Minos cepillaba la melena de Albafica, quien poco a poco fué relajándose por completo, hasta cerrar los ojos.

Mientras, la conversación general se iba apagando, los presentes comenzaban a bostezar (excepto Hypnos y Asmita, que tenían teorías de dimensiones paralelas para un buen rato); Kardia se levantó a apagar la luz, al pasar junto al colchón donde estaba Minos lo pilló mirando con expresión tierna a Albafica, que se había quedado dormido en sus brazos, con su precioso cabello celeste envolviéndolo como un aura divina. Se acercó al espectro para susurrarle un _"Buena suerte"_ que Minos le devolvió mirando en dirección a Dégel.

El escorpio apagó la luz y se recostó en el colchón en el que su amigo ya estaba acostado, aunque le daba la espalda. Kardia siempre había apreciado mucho a Dégel, hacía tiempo que sabía que sentía algo por él, pero desde que había llegado a casa de "la loca del yaoi" se planteaba ése sentimiento desde otro punto de vista, considerando una posibilidad que nunca antes había contemplado, la de iniciar una relación con él. Bueno, estas "vacaciones" eran un regalo divino, y él no pensaba desaprovecharlo.  
Abrazó a su compañero desde detrás, haciendo que éste se diera la vuelta, sorprendido, aunque en cierta medida lo esperaba. Él también había estado reconsiderando sus sentimientos después de el día en el parque, y de que su corazón se le desbocara al escuchar a Kardia decir que era "suyo"; se tumbó bocaarriba y atrajo al escorpio hacia sí para abrazarle fuertemente.  
Kardia siempre decía que complicaba las cosas demasiado con su palabrería, pero no hoy. Hoy sólo sería fiel a su corazón. Sin palabras, besó a Kardia suavemente, sin prisa, probándolo por primera vez, sintiendo todo el calor de su corazón...El inicio del tanteo...

Albafica despertó lentamente, desorientado, para encontrar la cara de Minos a escasos centimetros de la suya.  
-Uh...-Fué todo lo que consiguió articular.  
Minos disfrutaba del espectáculo abiertamente, una sonrisa seductora curvaba sus labios al contemplar los ojos nublados de Albafica. "_Ahora es por el sueño_"-Pensaba-_"Pero pronto será de éxtasis"_  
-Buenos días.- Le susurró muy bajito  
-Me dormí...  
-Tal vez sea mejor que nos tumbemos y durmamos.  
-Sí...

Aparentemente ninguno de los dos hizo ningún movimiento, pero al cabo de unos segundos, Minos habló.  
-Mierda...Se me durmieron las piernas.  
-Uh-uh, a mí también.- albafica levantó la vista para mirar a Minos a los ojos, ambos sonrieron, pero se quedaron prendados en los ojos del otro.  
-Sabes Albafica, hay muchas cosas que me intrigaron de tí el día en que te conocí...  
-¿Por ejemplo?  
-¿Por qué luchas?¿Qué te impulsa a seguir adelante? Pero sobre todo- Le sostuvo la barbilla para que pudiera ver en sus ojos que no mentía al decir-¿Por qué te molesta que te diga lo hermoso que eres cuando realmente tu belleza rivaliza con la de los Dioses?

La expresión de Minos era tan cálida y abierta que el piscis se quedó sin palabras, buceando en los amatistas que tenía por ojos.  
O era el mejor actor que había conocido nunca o su mirada le decía que lo deseaba tan claro como si lo estuviera gritando.  
Y quería creer que así fuera.  
Minos le abrasaba la piel con su mirada, Albafica era bien consciente de ello, si ésto seguía así, caería sin remedio; buscando una manera de saber que hacer, pero sin atreverse a preguntar lo que realmente quería se puso a juguetear con uno de sus mechones.  
-Dime, ¿Alguna vez has...amado?  
-Sinceramente, no. Nunca he amado. He mantenido alguna relación física, pero nada más allá del puro desahogo sexual, aunque, eso fué antes de conocerte, y tener la imperiosa necesidad de defenderte de todo y de todos; pero sin duda...-Acercó los labios al oído del otro para darle una suave caricia al decirle:- Nunca he deseado a nadie como te deseo a tí.

Suavemente le lamió el lóbulo, para luego mordisquearlo lentamente, haciendo que Albafica se derritiera. Continuó descendiendo hacia el cuello con pequeños besos que hacían arder la piel del Saint. Recorrió todo el camino hasta su hombro izquierdo cuando súbitamente, Kagaho encendió la luz.

-Joder, con éstos dos hablando el Orden y el Caos no hay quien duerma.

La frase iba por Hypnos y Asmita, pero la atención de todos estaba en otro lugar, el lugar en el que Minos había hecho que un gemido escapase de los labios de Albafica. Se quedaron helados, igual que la pareja, sonrojados por el descuido.  
Thánatos se levantó de la cama en ése momento, sin hacer preguntas, y usó su cosmos para envolverlo alrededor de Minos y Albafica.  
-Burbujas de oscuridad. El sonido no las traspasará siempre que estéis dentro.  
Mientras la cúpula se cerraba alrededor de la pareja Kardia guiñó un ojo a minos, complacido de que al final su compañero pisciano hubiera aceptado lo que guardaba su corazón.  
-eh, aquí también, por favor.  
Thánatos se dió la vuelta para cubrir con otra de sus burbujas el colchón de Kardia y Dégel. Acto seguido se fué al colchón de Hypnos y lo cubrió con otra burbuja.  
-Ya puedes dormir Kagaho.-y se tumbó nuevamente en la cama.

Minos agradecía mucho la bendita cúpula, tanto que fué a por todas. Se reclinó en el colchón arrastrando a Albafica hasta que quedó debajo de él. Buscó sus labios y el otro los puso a su alcance. Se besaron tiernamente, pero por muy inocente que resultara el beso desató la pasión en ambos; se desencadenaron las lenguas, saboreando las profundidades. Minos le desabrochó la camisa a Albafica, bajando su amorosa lengua por todo el torso del pisciano, quien también quería participar, así que envolvió sus piernas alrededor de los muslos de Minos y lo empujó hasta quedar encima. Le quitó la camiseta y se dispuso a prodigarle las mismas atenciones que él había recibido. Estaban muy excitados, el espectro lo comprobó cuando alargó la mano para tocar el bulto que había ido creciendo en los pantalones de Albafica.  
Le desabrochó la cremallera, liberando su masculinidad, comenzó a mover su mano con el ritmo hipnótico ; que hizo que Albafica le apoyase las manos en los muslos, arqueándose hacia atrás, dejando que ésa deliciosa sensación lo envolviera por completo, no podía soportarlo, quería, _necesitaba_ sentirlo, sentir su cuerpo, su alma, todo su ser. Lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Minos...Hazme el amor, márcame...¡Ahora!  
Minos no se hizo de rogar; casi consumido por el deseo como estaba intercambió nuevamente las posiciones. Se deshizo completamente del pantalón de Albafica y del suyo propio, separó delicadamente las piernas del otro y con mucho cuidado le introdujo un dedo cubierto en saliva para prepararlo. Su pisciano era puro erotismo y lo estaba volviendo loco con cada gesto y cada sonido...  
Añadió otro dedo más al asunto y retomó su tarea en el miembro de Albafica, si éste seguía gimiendo no iba a poder contenerse y le haría daño...  
El Saint le miró directamente con unos ojos empañados de deseo y lujuria, y esa fué su señal. Retiró los dedos lentamente y los reemplazó por su propia virilidad palpitante. Poco a poco fué introduciéndose en él para causarle el mínimo dolor posible, con movimientos muy muy lentos: hasta que estuvo completamente dentro, entonces su autocontrol murió.  
Cuando ya el dolor había sido sustituido totalmente por el placer Minos comenzó a embestir más rápidamente mientras masturbaba a Albafica hasta que éste literalmente gritó de placer al alcanzar el clímax; entonces lo soltó y se ocupó de su propio placer, penetrándolo con fuerza hasta su propio orgasmo, que lo invadió por completo, dejándolo sin fuerzas sobre su compañero. Entonces, sin respiración, contempló como Albafica se retorcía y gemía de nuevo, los espasmos musculares de ambos le habían llevado a un segundo orgasmo.  
Lentamente Minos lamió toda la esencia que Albafica había derramado, con primor y delicadeza; hasta que se tumbó junto a él y le abrazó tiernamente. Sentía que podría entregar tuda su alma a ése hombre.

Mientras en otro colchón...

-Uhmm, déjame a mí.  
Dicho ésto Kardia se colocó sobre Dégel, para ayudar a su amigo que era un poco más inexperto que él. Le tomó con una mano y lo guió hasta su entrada, después lentamente se fué dejando caer, ésta postura le permitiría llevar el ritmo y por una vez, dominar a Dégel, aunque sólo fuera en ése ámbito...

* * *

Me salió muy lemon xD, estaba escuchando Sade cuando lo escribí y con falta de sueño (no es que tenga insomnio, simplemente tengo el horario cambiado, de noche no puedo dormir xD) pues mi mente calenturienta se imagino muchas cosas...además que luego soñé con ésta escena (si, tengo ésta clase de sueños...antesdeayer soñé con DM y Afrodita)

Para el proximo capi nos veremos como minimo la semana que viene, que me voy de vacaciones! ^^

No se si debiera aclarar ésto o no, pero para quien no lo sepa pues la Titánide Europa y Zeus eran los padres de Minos, Aiacos y Rhadamanthis, que son hermanos y fueron reyes (Minos lo fué de Creta, su nieto fue un hijo de la grandisima y es que enfurecio a Zeus y éste como castigo envio un toro para que la mujer de Minos junior se enamorara de él y tuvieron al minotauro)y fueron tan leales que a su muerte se les concedio el honor de ser los Jueces del Inframundo (adoro la mitologia clásica)

No se si Thanatos podrá hacer esa clase de burbujas de oscuridad, pero estuve leyendo la lista de habilidades y pega con el tipo de poderes que el tiene asi que..me lo saco de la chistera xD

Gracias a **To Midnight, beautiful-sadnes y amary22** por sus reviews (pasen a leer sus fics que son realmente buenos)

¿Y vosotros qué hariais si los personajes de Lost Canvas se presentaran en vuestra casa?


	7. Cap7: Desengaños y mentiras

Muchas veces con los amigos surgen teorías de lo más extrañas, ¿Y si esto, y si lo otro? bien, yo tengo una:  
¿Y si todos los mundos inventados fueran en realidad dimensiones paralelas? ¿Y si un día aparecieran en tu casa personajes de esos otros mundos?

**Advertencia:** Este es un fanfic mayoritariamente Yaoi (relación chico-chico), de contenido explícito, si no gustas, no leas.**  
Parejas:** Dégel x Kardia; Minos x Albafica; Kágaho x Hades; Thánatos x OC; Aspros x Asmita.  
**Spoilers:** De la primera temporada de Lost Canvas, hasta el capítulo 7 aproximadamente.  
**Disclaimer:** Ni Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas Meio Shinwa ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece; son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi

* * *

Shion estaba tumbado de espaldas a Manigoldo, admirando la luz lunar que se filtraba por la ventana. Su paz duró sólo hasta que el canceriano se acercó a él besándole el cuello y acariciándole el torso bajo la camiseta, dejando muy claras sus intenciones; Shion ya comenzaba a notar los efectos nocivos de las caricias sobre su piel, antes de perderse por completo una vez más en los brazos de Manigoldo recurrió a toda su fuerza de voluntad para apartarse de él.

-Déjame en paz Manigoldo.- Se levantó como un resorte.  
Manigoldo exhibió su sonrisa socarrona, se apoyó en el brazo.  
-Venga no te pongas difícil, si lo estás deseando.- Estiró el otro brazo para tocar la erección de Shion que era ahora evidente. Ante el contacto el lemuriano retrocedió aún más y tuvo que apelar a toda la furia que sentía para no dejarse hacer; dejó que la ira lo embargara.

-¡Estoy harto de tí!¿Después de todo lo que has dicho ésta tarde te crees que puedes venir a sobarme como si nada?

El comentario le tocó la fibra sensible a Manigoldo, ya que el enfado de ésa tarde había sido por un comentario de Dohko hacia su comportamiento que su pareja había apoyado.

-¡Pues mira, nada de éso pasaría si tu amigo el chino no metiera las narices donde no le llaman y...! -No le dió tiempo a terminar cuando ya Shion le interrumpió.  
-Mi amigo el chino, mi amigo el chino ¡Siempre la misma cantinela! ¿No has pensado que el problema no es Dohko sino tú? Ésto ya es el colmo, Manigoldo. No me prestas la más mínima atención, ¡Y parece que sólo soy tu novio cuando me quieres en tu cama o estoy con Dohko! Eres como el perro del hortelano ¡Ni comes ni dejas comer!  
-¿¡Y ahora la culpa es mía!- Mani ya había perdido los estribos, se encontraba gesticulando ampliamente y se le veía la vena del cuello exaltada -¿¡Que no te das cuenta lo que busca contigo el tipo ése! Maldita sea, Shion ¡Tú eres mío!

Ésa última frase terminó completamente con la compostura del Aries, pero más allá del enfado le dolían profundamente las palabras de la persona que amaba; quiso llorar, pero no le daría ésa satisfacción.  
Se controló como mejor pudo, evocando la frialdad del imperturbable Dégel como modelo. Alzó la barbilla con altivez, sin mirar a su amado.

-Viendo que no soy más que una posesión para tí, y que ya no te conozco creo que lo mejor será que demos por terminada ésta relación.

Las palabras le supieron amargas en cuanto abandonaron sus labios, pero ya no podía retractarse.  
Manigoldo sintió el peso de aquellas frases como una losa gigantesca, pero su enfado había superado los límites de la lógica; no debía ceder a ése ultimátum sabiendo que llevaba razón porque así le daría la victoria al otro.

-Bien, en vista de que ya no te intereso corre y vete con tu amigo del alma.  
-Bien.  
-Bien.  
Sin mirarlo Shion se fué a dormir al sofá. No, aquello no estaba bien en absoluto.

Mientras apretaba fuerte un cojín se preguntó entre lágrimas cómo habían llegado a éste punto; ése ya no era el Manigoldo que conoció de adolescente en las raras ocasiones en que los maestros de ambos se juntaban, no era aquél chico descuidado que le hacía reír a cada tanto y que le inundaba de alegría con su presencia dicharachera; no era más el jóven que sonrojado le tomó de la mano porque no sabía cómo confesar sus sentimientos. Su caracter se había ido agriando cada vez más y de todo culpaba a Dohko, que el pobre no tenía culpa de nada más que de ser su amigo.  
La decisión estaba tomada, y la reflexión les vendría bien a ambos...

El día llegó y con él, la cordura; ahora tocaba aceptar los hechos y las decisiones tomadas en la locura de la oscuridad.

Kardia se despertó lentamente de su sueño y se estiró cuidadosamente para no despertar a Dégel que dormía junto a él. Se le quedó mirando embelesado, cuando dormía podía ver al hombre que era debajo de ésa placa de hielo, el hombre al que había aprendido a apreciar y de quien finalmente con el devenir de los años se había enamorado; aquél con quien hacía unas horas había vivido una experiencia mágica e inolvidable. La certeza de que el acuario le correspondía hizo que se le llenara de amor aún más la mirada; le acarició el rostro delicadamente para no despertarlo, misión en la que fracasó, pero al fin y al cabo fué un precio a pagar por ver al ultrasolemne y perfecto Santo de Acuario por una vez con la mirada confundida durante unos segundos.

Dégel recuperó la compostura rápidamente, la noche ya había pasado y con ella el calor del momento, pero sus sentimientos seguían allí inmutables, algo que le asustaba en cierta manera.  
-Tenemos que hablar.- Le dijo a Kardia con semblante serio para luego levantarse arrastrando al escorpio con él hacia el baño, dentro del cuál echó el pestillo para que no los molestasen.  
-Kardia...-comenzó, sin saber muy bien cómo abordar el tema-Yo...esto...no creo que esté...bien.

Kardia, que esperaba intrigado lo que Dégel tuviera que decirle sintió cómo su burbuja de felicidad estallaba_."Demasiado bueno para ser cierto"_  
-¿Como que no está bien? Está genial.- Le dijo con convicción, aunque ya la voz le temblaba un poco.  
-¿Es que no lo entiendes? Somos los Guerreros de Athena, nos debemos a ella antes que a nosotros mismos.  
-¿Y por eso no tenemos derecho a amar? Porque yo te amo, Dégel de Acuario.- Lo miró directamente a los ojos con toda la intensidad con que sentía ésas palabras. El otro se sonrojó violentamente, no se esperaba una declaración abierta y no estaba preparado, pero supo que si cedía ahora nunca más podría separarse de él; y no lo hacía por su Diosa, lo hacía simple y llanamente porque no quería que Kardia sufriese si algo le sucedía durante la Guerra.  
-Yo no...-Se dió la vuelta para no verle cuando pronunciara ésa sentencia fatídica y totalmente falsa que les separaría para siempre.- Yo no puedo estar con una persona que ya tiene marcada la hora de su muerte.-Lo soltó de carrerilla lo más fríamente que pudo, ya esperaba que el otro le gritara o le diera un merecido puñetazo; lo que no se esperaba era oir los sollozos de un llanto incontenible, claro que Dégel no sabía que un escorpio siente con el cuádruple de intensidad el rechazo de las personas que ama.  
-¿Acaso no me lo merezco?¿Debo vivir ésta existencia condenada a la muerte sin conocer la felicidad?

Dégel creía que estaba insensibilizado frente al mundo pero se equivocaba, pues en mil pedazos se le rompió el alma al oir ésas palabras y verle encojido en ése estado._  
"A la mierda con todo". _tomó a Kardia en sus brazos, aunque éste se resistía temiendo volver a ser lastimado.  
-No conozco a nadie que lo merezca tanto como tú.- la voz sonó en su oído, ronca por la emoción contenida.  
Le alzó el rostro, recorrió con sus labios los surcos de las lágrimas y fijó su mirada en la de él tal y cómo el otro lo había hecho antes.  
-Te amo, Kardia de Escorpio.  
El beso fué inevitable, a diferencia de los de la anterior noche éste no fué hambriento sino lleno de ternura, de puro amor.

Kardia se rió sonoramente cuando Dégel expuso avergonzado la verdadera motivación tras sus palabras  
-Más bien deberías preocuparte de lo contrario ¿No crees? Yo moriré antes que tú.  
-Si puedo evitarlo no.-Le sonrió, para luego tornarse serio de nuevo.- Perdóname  
-Está bien pero...-Se relamió y Dégel supo que tramaba algo.- Vas a tener que hacer algo por mí.- el escorpión metió las manos desvergonzadamente en la ropa interior del acuario, que sonrió al descubrir finalmente las intenciones de su ahora novio...

Mientras dos amantes compartían un lujurioso encuentro en el baño el mundo fué despertando perezosamente, tan perezoso como el beso que Albafica le dió a Minos cuando éste lo despertó al levantarse, y como el que Minos le había devuelto para que siguiera durmiendo, cosa que hizo.  
El piscis despertó observando que ya todos se habían levantado. Se deshizo de la sábana que lo cubría y comenzó a vestirse, por primera vez felíz de estar en su pellejo, y todo por Minos. _"El destino es ciertamente extraño" _con éste pensamiento rondándole salió de la habitación exhibiendo una sonrisa genuina; se detuvo al oir voces en el cuarto contiguo.

-Espero por tu bien que no te encapriches de ése Santo, recuerda que es el enemigo.- la voz de Thánatos era grave y carente de emoción  
-Pero mi Señor, ¿No has dormido tú mismo con la muchacha?.-Minos intentaba ganar puntos para su relación.  
-Dormir, Minos. No me interesan los patéticos humanos. Te lo advierto: Llegado el momento te desharás de él si te lo ordeno.  
-Descuida, mi Señor, es sólo un entretenimiento.

No podía creerlo ¡Después de todo ése hijo de puta había jugado con él! Y él había sido tan idiota como para creerle, le había dado su corazón en bandeja de plata sólo para que él lo pisoteara. Con lágrimas desconsoladas corrió hacia la puerta principal, Minos se giró al ver pasar su cabello celeste con el tiempo justo de contemplarle salir despavorido y cerrar con un portazo que retumbó en toda la casa._  
"Maldita sea"_

* * *

Ya estoy aquí! ^o^. Ultimamente me dio la vagancia, ya sabeis las cosas del verano que te deja como un idiota pegado al sofá con el aire acondicionado a toda potencia, en serio, en verano me siento unineuronal xD.

Como ya le conteste a beautiful-sadness en su review la convivencia trae muchas cosas, y no siempre son bonitas :P (en serio es que Manigoldo ya estaba tocapelotas con el tema de Dohko, hasta yo lo habria mandado a freir esparragos xD) aunque si su amor es sincero y autentico superará todas las pruebas de la vida.

Por lo demás solo puedo decir que hasta yo senti lástima cuando escribí a Albafica escondido oyendo la conversacion, pobrecillo ahora que parecía que había encontrado el amor...pero bueno! ya se verá que sucede!

Como siempre agradezco de antemano las reviews y mando un saludo especial a **Beautiful-sadness** y **To Midnight** (nos leemos! ^o^)

Y si...Thanatos durmio conmigo (privilegios de la autora, que elige compañero xDD) pero el muy cabron no sintio nada...ya, ya te pillaré maldito xD

¿Y vosotros qué hariais si los personajes de Lost Canvas se presentaran en vuestra casa?


	8. Cap8: La velada

Muchas veces con los amigos surgen teorías de lo más extrañas, ¿Y si esto, y si lo otro? bien, yo tengo una:  
¿Y si todos los mundos inventados fueran en realidad dimensiones paralelas? ¿Y si un día aparecieran en tu casa personajes de esos otros mundos?

**Advertencia:** Este es un fanfic mayoritariamente Yaoi (relación chico-chico), de contenido explícito, si no gustas, no leas.**  
Parejas:** Dégel x Kardia; Minos x Albafica; Kágaho x Hades; Thánatos x OC; Aspros x Asmita.  
**Spoilers:** Creo que ninguno.  
**Disclaimer:** Ni Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas Meio Shinwa ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece; son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi

* * *

La noche se presentaba interesante, el plan: Fiesta y vuelta a casa.  
En España la noche de San Juan se celebraba con "veladas", fiestas en campo abierto con atracciones, música y diversión por doquier. Irían a la fiesta y a la medianoche se apartarían a un lugar boscoso un poco retirado para volver a casa. Ésto había sido posible, una vez más, gracias a María y sus abuelos; no es que fuera una niña rica, es que sus abuelos habían amasado una pequeña fortuna con mucho esfuerzo y su nieta era la única de la familia que les quería sinceramente, y no por el dinero; debido a ello no le negaban nada, ni siquiera cuando les pidió quedarse con unos amigos en la pequeña (y aún así grande) mansión de un pueblo adyacente a la ciudad.

En las puertas de la misma se estaba reuniendo todo el grupo, vestidos a la moda con pantalón y camisa, la mayoría divertidos y expectantes por la noche que iban a pasar, pero había algunas caras largas entre los presentes: La de Minos la primera...la de Albafica le seguiría de cerca de no ser porque llevaba actuando los tres últimos días...

_**Flashback: 3 días atrás**_

Salió corriendo de la casa...No sabía, no entendía nada; lo único que podía hacer era huir a cualquier parte. Sus pies le llevaron instintivamente al único lugar que conocía: El parque en el que estuvieron la noche anterior.  
Buscó el lugar más recóndito, allí encontró un sauce, que no lo juzgaría, que descargaría toda su ira y frustración. Comenzó a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas ¡Ése idiota se había estado riendo de él! Lo único que había buscado desde el principio era humillarlo, y él había caído como un idiota ante su silenciosa compañía, sus atenciones, sus dulces palabras, sus caricias...  
Paró de maltratar al pobre árbol ante la obviedad de su revelación: Se había enamorado de él.

Dejó caer los puños y lánguidamente se desplomó junto al sauce, llorando desconsoladamente; justo cuando había comprendido sus sentimientos tenía que aprender a olvidarlo. Pero no podía dejar que él lo supiera, tenía que recomponerse como fuera y fingir que en realidad el engaño había sido a la inversa.  
Se levantó con decisión y comenzó a pasear tranquilamente dejando que el sonido del viento en las hojas le reconfortara; no se hicieron de esperar, seguro que habían corrido buscándolo por todo el parque. Se armó de valor y puso su mejor cara.

-¿Albafica, estás bien?  
-Estupendamente.- Se giró para mirar a la comitiva con la sonrisa más auténtica que pudo conseguir, dejándolos a todos descolocados.  
-Pero, nosotros...pensamos que estabas huyendo.-Concluyó Kardia.  
-¿Huyendo? ¿Por qué?- Se hizo el sorprendido-Sólo me apetecía pasear un poco.  
-Albafica.-El momento que temía había llegado, volver a mirarle a los ojos. Construyó una muralla inexpugnable y se volvió hacia él; le sostuvo la mirada sin dejar translucir nada.- Yo...lo de anoche...yo...-Se estaba poniendo nervioso con todo el mundo mirándole y se le estaba atragantando lo que quería decirle: Que le perdonara, que era idiota, que significaba mucho para él...Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la risa clara de Albafica.  
-No estuvo mal, me sirvió de prácticas para mi próximo chico.- La cara que puso Minos fué indescriptible, y al verla un negro regocijo hizo presa del Piscis. "_Detente_" le decía la razón "_ésa cara significa que te quiere_". Pero no podía parar, necesitaba matar ése sentimiento ahí y ahora, delante de todos. Echó la cabeza atrás y se rió con ganas - ¿No me dirás que pensaste que había algo más? Por favor, soy el más hermoso de entre 88 Caballeros ¿Por qué habría de querer estar contigo cuando puedo elegir a cualquiera?  
Con ésas palabras Minos se sintió morir, parecía que el corazón le sufría en cada sístole y diástole. Con la cabeza gacha y los ojos húmedos se marchó de allí, murmurando un "Claro que no".

_**Fin Flashback**_

Y así habían estado los últimos tres días; Albafica pegado a Aspros y casi flirteando con él (lo que al mayor no le desagradaba en absoluto pues consideraba al sueco toda una belleza por investigar) y Minos rehuyendo su presencia y ausente todo el día.  
Ahora y como venía siendo habitual Albafica charlaba con Aspros si debía llevar los dos primeros botones de su camisa aguamarina (combinando con su cabello) desabrochados, y el otro aprovechaba para toquetearlo un poco. El contacto de Aspros no le gustaba, pero "un clavo saca otro" pensaba.  
Shion bajó las escaleras con la cara de pena que tenía desde que rompió con Manigoldo, junto a él venía Dohko que se había convertido en su confidente; ésto no pasó inadvertido al cangrejo, cuyo enfado iba en aumento cuando veía cómo lo miraba el castaño. No podía creer que Shion estuviera tan ciego, pero nunca cedería, nunca...

Ahora que todos estaban abajo se dispusieron a salir...hasta que se dieron cuenta de que faltaban las chicas. Justo en ése momento oyeron abrirse la puerta de su habitación y comenzaron a bajar...Se quedaron todos con la boca abierta, estaban a cada cuál más guapa con sus vestidos entre formales y casuales. Los pocos heteros que había en la sala pensaron en cosas poco pudorosas, incluso Thánatos cuando vió aparecer a Ana toda vestida de negro y con un cincho rojo en la cintura (dándose cuenta de paso de que "misteriosamente" combinaba a la perfección con su pantalón negro y su camisa roja) pero desechó la idea apenas cruzó por su mente.

-Bueno ¿Nos vamos?.- Preguntó la mencionada cuando acabó de bajar.

Los presentes tomaron rumbo a la puerta, Ana sonrió dándose cuenta de que combinaba a la perfección con Thánatos; otra vez llevaba pantalón ajustado y se le perdió la vista en su trasero, chocándose con el marco de la puerta en el entreacto; ésta vez fué Thánatos quien sonrió al escuchar el golpe, había salido el primero a propósito. Su hermano se dió cuenta del gesto...lo que le extrañó fué que su sonrisa no era de crueldad sino de franca diversión; tal vez la chica tenía posibilidades.  
Llegaron al lugar de la velada rápidamente. Ana se volvió entonces

-A las 23.30 aquí en la entrada, venga ¡Id a divertíos!

Dicho y hecho, todo el grupo se disolvió, tenían dos largas horas de entretenimiento por delante. Al final sólo quedaron Hypnos, Asmita y la jóven, que los agarró a ambos del brazo y les sonrió amablemente. Sin duda ellos serían sus acompañantes esa noche.  
Se fueron a la caseta más cercana, donde Ana probó suerte para sacarse un peluche, pero la puntería no era lo suyo; riéndose de su cara de fastidio Hypnos le quitó el dardo que le quedaba y lo lanzó dando justo en el blanco.

-¡Qué bueno!-Estaba sorprendida, aunque claro, el era un Dios. el encargado del sitio le tendió al mayor un peluche de Hello Kitty, él lo miró y se volvió a la chica.  
-Un peluche bonito para una dama igualmente bonita.  
-Gracias.- Aceptando el regalo le dedicó una radiante sonrisa. Tal vez si no tenía posibilidad con un hermano, con el otro sí (y era igualmente interesante y guapo). Hypnos detectó sus pensamientos y por un momento deseó dejarse llevar por el impulso egoísta de quedársela para él, pero sabía que era de su bobo gemelo. le puso las manos en los hombros, haciéndo que lo mirara.  
-Pequeña, no busques en mí lo que hayas visto en mi hermano. Ésa sonrisa no debería ser para mí, sino para él. Si algo he aprendido de los humanos es que si quieres algo, debes luchar por ello. Así que ve a buscarle, seguro que está en el sitio más solitario, apartado y oscuro.  
-¿Tú...crees que puedo, que tengo posibilidad?  
-A por él.- Le dijo decidido; su decisión se contagió a la muchacha que asintió y se volvió, pero cambió de opinión y se giró para darle un gran abrazo a Hypnos.  
-Gracias, eres un cielo- Le miró.- Espero que algún día tu también encuentres a alguien especial.- Y se marchó.  
Asmita no podía verle, pero sabía que se había quedado de piedra, le dió una palmada en el brazo.  
-Vamos, no pongas esa cara.  
-En mi vida, que es larga, me habían llamado "cielo".  
-¡Jajajaja! Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Además ella es única.  
-Sí...ella podría iluminar el Inframundo entero con su sola presencia.- Un deje de añoranza tiñó su voz.  
-No es para tí.  
-Lo sé.- con una sonrisa en los labios comenzó a caminar con Asmita.

No muy lejos de allí Shion y Dohko estaban sentados en un banco Hablando no muy animados; justo cuando Manigoldo pasó se tomaron de la mano. El cáncer, que ya estaba cabreado, estalló con ése gesto.

-¡Al menos no me lo restriegues por las narices!¡Tenme un poco de respeto!  
Shion llevaba varios días con las emociones a flor de piel y el comentarió lo sacó de sus casillas.  
-¡Manigoldo olvídame de una vez!  
-¡Ya claro! ¿¡Olvidarme de que me dejaste y te largaste con éste - hizo un gesto despectivo hacia Dohko - a la primera de cambio!  
-¿¡Es que no te cansas maldito cangrejo cabezota de ver lo que NO existe! - Ésa fué la gota que colmó su vaso, no iba a aguantar más, así que se largó de allí.

Dohko, que había presenciado todo en silencio finalmente abrió la boca.  
-Manigoldo, eres idiota.- Lo dijó con una tranquilidad que enfureció aún más al italiano; se fué derecho a él y lo levantó por el cuello de la camisa, a punto de pegarle.- ¡Déjate de niñerías y escúchame! ¿No te das cuenta de cuánto te ama y del daño que le estás haciendo?  
Las palabras del otro lentamente se abrieron paso hasta su cerebro, y lo soltó esperando lo que tuviera que decirle.  
-No te imaginas lo que yo daría por estar en tu lugar...porque el no me quiere a mí, sino a tí. Llevo tres días escuchándole, y cuanto más le oigo hablar más me doy cuenta que incluso después de todo lo que has hecho te ama con toda su alma.- Manigoldo parecía ido, y Dohko se plantó delante de él para que no se perdiera una palabra- Y ahora óyeme bien porque sólo lo diré una vez: Si vuelves a hacerle daño me encargaré _personalmente_ de que te olvide.- El tono en que lo dijo le dejó claro que el chino no dejaría pasar otra oportunidad.- Así que no la jodas.

Lo dejó allí plantado, inerte. Como pudo se sentó en el banco...al elevar el rostro vió a Kardia y a Dégel en una atracción, riéndo y besándose ¿Cuándo habían perdido ellos eso? Sí, cuando empezó a recibir misiones con Dohko...sus celos le habían cegado tanto que no había visto lo que Shion trataba de decirle cada día, lo que su rival había tenido que explicarle para entenderlo...Shion le amaba, y a nadie más. Si el escorpión y el hielitos lo habían conseguido él también lo haría, que no se dijera.

Shion por su parte llevaba un rato tratando de despejarse pescando globitos en una caseta, pero no cogía ni uno; estaba demasiado nervioso como para éso. Ya iba a dejarlo cuando alguien le tomó la mano y lo guió, pescando uno de los globos al fin.  
No necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber quién era, conocía su olor y anatomía de memoria, lo que no entendía es qué hacía allí; al poco Manigoldo empezó a explicarse, como pudo, al oído del lemuriano.

-No espero que me perdones, me he pasado de idiota, testarudo y cabezahueca; sé que soy un hombre difícil Shion, y sé que no hago nada por mejorar la situación; pero también sé que te amo- Al carnero casi se le cae el globo cuando empezaron a temblarle las manos a causa del rápido bombeo de su corazón, pero Mani seguía hablando.- y sé que todos mis estúpidos celos sólo son porque tengo miedo de que me abandones, porque aún no entiendo como quieres estar conmigo sabiendo cómo soy.  
Finalmente soltó su mano con una caricia, pero Shion lo retuvo con un beso.  
-Porque yo también te amo. A tí, y sólo a tí. A la persona que eres cuando te quitas todas ésas máscaras de tipo duro.  
-Ahora lo sé.- El italiano sonrió.- Y parece mentira que tuviera que venir el chinito a explicármelo. Pero en una cosa tenía razón: Tú le gustas.  
Shion sonrió a su vez y le miró.  
-Lo sé, pero yo sólo tengo ojos para tí. Por eso, confía en mi, aunque sólo sea un poco.  
-Confío. Pero estaré pendiente por si acaso.- le dijo muy serio.  
-¡Venga, ayúdame a pescar otro cangrejito celoso!.- Empezaron a reír mientras pescaban globos.

Thánatos estaba sentado en la fresca hierba, admirando las estrellas cuando la sintió venir. Allí estaba ella, acercándose decidida. Cuando lo tuvo enfrente la chica le tendió un vaso, que tras unos segundos él aceptó. Entonces se sentó a su lado en la hierba.

-Bonita noche.

Thánatos simplemente asintió. no tenía ganas de charla y menos con ella, que le hacía sentir incómodo (aunque jamás admitiría que tenía algún efecto en él). Bebió, absorto en su mente. Ana le preguntó algo que le molestó, pero no llegó a oirla bien.

-¿Qué?.- Se le escapó. Ahora le daría pie a una conversación.  
-Tu madre es Nyx ¿Cierto?  
-Sí.- respondió secamente. Un humano no era quien para hablar de ella.  
-Es muy hermosa.- El tono entre melancólico y fascinado le hizo mirarla. Estaba totalmente embelesada mirando al cielo nocturno, con la luz de la luna sobre ella parecía resplandecer "_¿Cómo puede un simple mortal mirar a mi madre con tal adoración?"_ Se preguntó. En el mismo instante se giró para mirarle directamente, el Dios también miró sus ojos. No les salieron las palabras a ninguno de los dos, pero su momento se vió interrumpido por la llegada de unos jóvenes con pocos modales (y poco cerebro, dicho sea de paso) que se increpaban para ver quién era el más "guay" según cuánto podían beber. ana hizo una mueca de asco.

-Patéticas criaturas  
-¿Perdón?- Thánatos dijo en tono de burla, ella era uno de "esos".  
-El ser humano puede llegar a ser tan ridículo - hablaba más para sí misma- coches, popularidad, dinero...banalidades, son unos egoístas que nunca valorarán lo que tienen y siempre querrán más. A veces me doy asco a mí misma de pertenecer a ésta raza que toma lo que quiere de la Tierra y la destruye como una plaga.-El hombre estaba literalmente alucinando, no sólo con sus palabras sino también él odio puro que destilaba. En ése momento ella se volvió con una sonrisa.-Pero aún hay personas buenas, aunque sean pocas, que me hacen tener un poco de esperanza.- Se puso seria.- Personas como Albafica.  
-Eso es lo que ocurre al enamorarse.- Ambos sabían a qué se refería Thánatos, pero Ana negó con la cabeza.  
-No. Eso es lo que pasa con las mentiras, por eso yo simepre digo la verdad, aunque duela.-Una perversa idea cruzó la mente del Dios, y con una malévola sonrisa la miró fijamente.  
-¿Ah, si?¿Entonces si te pregunto, por ejemplo, si yo te gusto me dirías la verdad?.- Ana lo miró sin inmutarse y sonrió aceptando el reto  
-Sí.  
-¿Sí a qué?- Dijo con el ceño fruncido- La chica se giró de nuevo al frente sonriendo.  
-Sí a ambas.  
-¿Y piensas que sólo porque has venido y me has dicho eso voy a caer rendido a tus encantos?.- Le dijo burlándose abiertamente.  
-No.-Dijo sin darle importancia.- Estoy donde me gusta estar, no vengo con ninguna intención; al menos no para mí.- "_Así que algo sí quería_" pensó. Ana lo miró muy seria.- tú sabes que Minos mintió, y que por eso están como están. Si hay algo que no tolero es ver sufrir a personas buenas, y tú eres el único que puede arreglarlo.  
-¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?  
La muchacha se limitó a sonreír, pero Thánatos pudo oír lo que pensó, y eso lo trastornó aún más.

Comenzó a nacer en él un impulso al que no estaba acostumbrado, el deseo de complacer a alguien y además sin recibir nada a cambio. Finalmente se levantó evitando mirarla, y comenzó a caminar hacia las casetas. Ni siquiera entendía porqué lo hacía, porqué no quería decepcionarla.  
Encontró a Albafica sentado en un banco con la mirada perdida...momentos antes había salido huyendo cuando Aspros intentó besarle, dejándo al géminis mayor con dos palmos de narices.  
El Dios se puso frente a él

-Tú.- Albafica levantó la vista.- Lo que minos me dijo en ésa conversación que escuchaste era mentira, no eres sólo sexo para él.- Albafica sonrió tristemente.  
-Mientes, sólo lo haces para humillarme más.  
-¿Y qué gano yo con eso? Ganaría más dejándote como estás, totalmente apartado de él. Ademas puedo saber lo que piensan o sienten las personas. Él te ama más de lo que tú lo amas a él.

El semblante de Albafica cambiaba conforme Thánatos hablaba...el Dios pudo ahora entender a lo que se refirió la chica cuando hablaba de la esperanza al ver cómo el alma del Piscis se iluminaba lentamente, sin duda ver éso podía llenarla de fé. Sin pararse a pensar Albafica salió corriendo en busca de Minos, dejando al otro sólo con sus cabilaciones; pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar ya que su hermano se había acercado y le pasó una mano por los hombros.

-¿Y ése cambio?.- Le preguntó divertido, en cambio Thánatos le miró serio y bastante confuso. Por primera vez le costaba encontrar palabras para expresarse.  
-Yo...ella no lo dijo, pero lo pensó...para que yo lo supiera. Le pregunté porqué pensaba que lo haría y pensó: "Porque confío y creo en tí".- Hypnos bufó, poco impresionado.  
-A mi me llamo "cielo".- Thánatos sonrió, y meneó la cabeza.  
-No tiene remedio, de verdad que es única.  
-Lo sé, y tú mi bobo hermano gemelo tienes la suerte de que es para tí.- Apoyó su frente en la de su gemelo como solían hacer cuando eran niños, muchos milenios atrás.  
-No digas tonterías Hypnos.- Aún a pesar del fastidio palpable en él no se apartó.  
-El que dice tonterías eres tú. Vuestras almas se llaman.-Ninguno de los dos quería discutir; llevaban siglos discutiendo.  
-Dime, adelphos*, ¿Por qué dejamos de hacer ésto?  
-No lo sé Thánatos. Lo importante es haberlo recuperado...

Asmita se había separado de Hypnos hacía rato en busca de soledad y tranquilidad. Llevaba bastante tiempo sentado en un banco apartado cuando Aspros se sentó junto a él.  
-Ya te dije que no tengo nada que hablar contigo.  
-Lo comprendo, pero déjame que te haga una última pregunta.-Esperó a la confirmación del Virgo, después prosiguió.-¿Por qué buscas la verdad de todos?  
Asmita meditó la respuesta unos segundos.  
-A través de la verdad de un corazón puedes conocer los sentimientos de los humanos, entenderlos y tal vez sentir un poco de fé en éste mundo lleno de sufrimiento.  
Aspros esbozó una sonrisa algo cansada.  
-Ahora entiendo porqué te amó. Fuiste la luz en su solitaria vida, te convertiste en lo que yo no pude ser para él.  
Ésta vez fué Asmita quién esbozó una sonrisa triste.  
-Te equivocas. Defteros fué para mí la luz de una esperanza en medio de la oscuridad de la existencia humana.

Ambos callaron. Su nombre traía distintos recuerdos, más o menos felices, pero todos ellos dolorosos.  
-Asmita, se que hice las cosas mal...-Ambos sabían que éste momento llegaría. La situación no podía quedar colgando entre los dos, o los tres más bien. El hindú sólo esperó a que el otro continuase.- Pero no voy a arrepentirme, no _puedo_ arrepentirme. Sería un hipócrita si lo hiciera.  
Asmita tomó unos segundos para asimilar la decisión del géminis.  
-A través del arrepentimiento hay posibilidad de redención; pero ésta ha sido tu elección y yo ya no puedo cambiarla.  
-Así sea.

En ése momento Albafica llegó corriendo, preguntando por Minos, pero ninguno de los dos lo había visto desde que se separaron en la entrada. Se marchó de nuevo corriendo, preguntando entre tanto a todos los que veía por si alguien sabía algo, sin suerte.  
Hasta que finalmente lo vió, estaba en una zona bastante oscura y...¿Al borde de un acantilado? De repente lo único que podía distinguir bien, que era su cabello, comenzó a caer.  
-¡No!¡Detente!- Albafica corrió hacia él, intentando impedirlo...

Hasta que se tropezó con el otro.  
-¡Minos!¡No has saltado!- Estaba tan felíz que lo abrazó con todo su ser; comenzó a llorar, no sabía si de alivio o de felicidad, o un poco de ambas.  
-¿Saltar?¡Claro que no! Sólamente me agaché a recoger ésta flor, mira.-Le mostró a Albafica la rosa blanca que había rescatado.  
-Humm...Desde allí atrás parecía que te lanzabas al vacío, y como yo...Te he dicho cosas horribles y me he portado fatal estos últimos días.- lloró con más intensidad, refugiándose en el pecho del espectro.  
-Shh, no llores, no me partas más el corazón. El culpable de todo ésto he sido yo al mentir; pero te juro que Thánatos aceptará lo nuestro me cueste lo que me cueste.  
-En realidad... el fué quien vino a hablar conmigo hace un momento y me contó que sabía que le mentiste.  
Minos se quedó interrogante, pero no hallarían respuesta. Preguntarse acerca de los designios de los Dioses era inútil. Clavó sus ojos en los de Albafica.  
-Te lo diré ahora, Albafica de Piscis: Tienes mi corazón. Nuna dudes de ello, ni de que te amaré y te cuidaré como a nadie.  
-Entonces sabe tú esto:-Bajó el tono y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.-Te amo, y no me importa qué lugar ocupas, sino la persona que eres.

Compartieron el beso que llevaban esperando varios minutos. La sensación de los labios de Minos sobre los suyos era ardiente pero gentil al mismo tiempo, se sentía maravilloso.  
En ése momento la campana de la Iglesia tocó las once.

-Es la hora.- Dijo el piscis rompiendo el contacto. Minos se levantó y le tendió una mano.  
-Volvamos a casa.

* * *

¡Toma capitulo de 4.305 palabras! xD

Gracias a todos/as los que me siguen, por vuestra paciencia y esperar este capitulo que tanto me costó planear. No tenía ni idea de que hacer con Albafica, quería algo que le rompiese el corazón a Minos, pero sin llegar a matarlo claro xD; pero simplemente no me salía. Entonces pensé en Afrodita, en teoría él es Albafica en el futuro, osea son la misma alma, y con Afro si que me salía algo...sé que me ha salido un Albafica MUY putero ¡lo siento de verdad!.U; imaginemonos que es una especie de mecanismo de defensa, osea, sé que realmente Albafica no es asi de puto...no sé al final me quedó medio raro.

Tanto que me costó pensar el capitulo ha tenido sus recompensas, porque en cuanto me sente a escribir el borrador definitivo salió solo, me pase exactamente 8 horas escribiendo sin parar, incluso se me acabaron las hojas del cuaderno! y yo diciendo "OH MY! repuesto urgente!" menos mal que mi hermano siempre guarda sus cuadernos viejos :P.

Antes de que se me olvide: Adelphos (αδελφός) significa hermano en griego, pensé en poner "oniisan" pero lo queria en griego, asi que quedó descartado el "hermano mayor" (palaióteros adelphós-παλαιότερος αδελφός) por simpleente "hermano".

Espero que os haya gustado el capi, y que no se os haga largo o aburrido, había muchas cosas que solucionar en esa noche y no queria dividirlo en dos partes, sinceramente. Tiene de todo: Amor, celos, reconciliaciones amorosas y de hermanos, recapacitaciones Diosiles (sii! rindete a mis encantos Thánatos! mwajajaja! xD), declaraciones de intenciones por parte de Aspros, un malentendido acerca de un posible suicidio xD (cuando me imagine la escena me pasé dos horas riendome yo sola)...muchas cosas! Aunque los grandes desaparecidos del capi han sido Kardia, Degel, Kagaho y Alone...cuando acabe de escribirlo era tan largo que me dije "nena, no hay tiempo para ellos, ya volveran..."

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, y atodos los que dejan reviews, aunque sean anonimas. en especial a To Midnight y a beautiful-sadness (nos estamos leyendo! espero que te guste ^^)

¿Y vosotros qué hariais si los personajes de Lost Canvas se presentaran en vuestra casa?


	9. Cap9: 2º intento

Muchas veces con los amigos surgen teorías de lo más extrañas, ¿Y si esto, y si lo otro? bien, yo tengo una:  
¿Y si todos los mundos inventados fueran en realidad dimensiones paralelas? ¿Y si un día aparecieran en tu casa personajes de esos otros mundos?

**Advertencia:** Este es un fanfic mayoritariamente Yaoi (relación chico-chico), de contenido explícito, si no gustas, no leas.**  
Parejas:** Dégel x Kardia; Minos x Albafica; Kágaho x Hades; Thánatos x OC; Aspros x Asmita.  
**Spoilers:**  
**Disclaimer:** Ni Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas Meio Shinwa ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece; son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi

* * *

-¿Crees que tardarán mucho más?  
-Tsk, ¡no se que demonios estarán haciendo para retrasarse de ésa manera!  
Kagaho se dió la vuelta, Alone estaba sentado en un poyete, balanceando sus piernas que colgaban sin llegar al suelo; se giró para sonreirle y en ése momento la imágen de Sui se superpuso a la del chico que se encontraba frente a él, sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de la ilusión fijándose en que el menor temblaba un poco.  
-A pesar de ser verano a ésta hora hace fresco.- Dijo acercándosele, tomó su propia chaqueta y la colocó sobre los hombros del otro, que simplemente lo miró con una sonrisa. Se sentía como su hermano...pero a la vez no, era un sentimiento conflictivo dentro del fénix.

-¡Hombre pero si ya está aquí la parejita!.-Kardia le palmeó la espalda a Kágaho.-¿Que tal, lleváis mucho esperando?  
-No mucho, pero se está haciendo tarde.-El espectro le dió fuerte en la espalda al escorpión, haciéndolo desequilibrarse. Como Ana les había prohibido explícitamente pelearse se pasaban el día lanzándose pullas.  
-Parad ya, parecéis dos niños pequeños.- Dégel como siempre, la voz de la razón; pero Kardia le miró de una forma en la que sabía que lo hacía enrojecer,mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior, y así sucedió justamente cuando el acuario se dió la vuelta para no ver ésa expresión que le sacaba los colores.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los que faltaban, empezaron a hacer recuento hasta que...

-¿Aquí no falta alguien?  
-Falta Ana  
-Y mi hermano Thanatos...

Al parecer todos pensaron lo mismo en ése instante, pero sus divagaciones se vieron interrumpidas por la risa de la chica que se escuchaba a lo lejos; venían charlando animadamente, aunque no podían dilucidar sobre qué porque aún se encontraban demasiado lejos y la conversación se detuvo a pocos metros del grupo.  
La muchacha hizo recuento mental, y les hizo un ademán para que la siguieran.

Se pusieron en marcha, y llegaron a un claro en mitad del bosquecillo que crecía junto a el llano de la Fiesta, todos se situaron en sus posiciones y comenzaron con el ritual; al poco la brecha dimensional idéntica a la que se abrió en la anterior ocasión hizo su presencia, y todos se despidieron, marchando hacia aquella torsión del espacio-tiempo que les mostraba su hogar...

_-¿No les vas a permitir volver ésta vez?  
La mujer sonrió, reclinándose en su diván.  
-No, no me corresponde a mí esa competencia, sino a ella. Esa muchacha tiene que pensar mejor porque conoce la respuesta pero aún no se ha detenido a buscarla a fondo. De hecho, ni siquiera sé porque ésta vez "ella" ha decidido compincharse conmigo, pero supongo que sus motivos tendrá..._

Ya iban a volverse a la mansión, cuando ocurrió algo inesperado pero a la vez que ya conocían...Unas sombras tomando forma frente a ellos. Se dieron la vuelta y allí estaban todos otra vez.  
La desesperación de los chicos era palpable.

-¿¡Es que no va a funcionar nunca! Maldita sea...¿qué estamos haciendo mal?  
Kardia le puso la mano sobre la cabecita  
-No pienses en eso ahora Imoto-chan; ya que hay una fiesta lo mejor que podemos hacer es divertirnos el resto de la noche.  
A pesar de que debían pensar en una solución todos estaban tan decaídos que no le hicieron ascos a la oferta; pusieron rumbo de nuevo hacia la Fiesta, buscando alguna carpa donde no hubiese mucho bullicio.

La tarea no les resultó difícil, la carpa favorita de Ana era la más tranquila, y es que no a mucha gente jóven les gusta la música de los '80, caso en el que la chica era la excepción.  
Se acomodaron en una mesa, aunque algunos ya estaban con su pareja en la pista de baile, moviéndose al ritmo de algún _swing_ sesentero, mientras que Ana iba a por cuatro cervezas, para ella y los que se habían quedado haciéndole compañía: Minos,Hypnos y Thánatos.  
Les alcanzó un botellín a cada uno de sus compañeros de mesa.

-¿Albafica te traigo algo?.- El sueco estaba sentado en las rodillas de Minos.  
-No, gracias. En realidad tengo un asunto que tratar.-Se giró para mirar al Juez.-Tengo que aclarar cosas con Aspros.-El otro le dió un beso en la mejilla.  
-Sin problema.- Dicho ésto Albafica se levantó y se marchó, dejándo a los otros cuatro mirando el fondo de sus botellas.  
-Brindemos.-Dijo Minos, alzando su botellín de cristal con una sonrisa.  
-¿Por qué?.-Ana estaba tan deprimida que no tenía ganas ni de beber; los otros tres se daban cuenta de ello y hacían lo posible por subirle la moral.  
-Por tí.-Comentó Hypnos casualmente.  
-¿Por mí? Si ni siquiera soy capaz de hacer las cosas a derechas. Si vamos a brindar por mí brindamos por todos nosotros.-Alzó su propia botella, un poco más animada.  
-Por todos nosotros.-La corearon. Brindaron y dieron un largo trago. Poco a poco comenzaron a animarse más y más; Los gemelos se levantaron a por otra ronda, y en ése momento Hypnos aprovechó para darle un codazo a su hermano.

-Sácala a bailar, lo estás deseando.  
-Ni en broma, Hypnos. Te recuerdo que somos Dioses.  
-¿Y eso que significa?¿Que no te puede atraer una humana? Porque yo creo que Zeus opinaría lo contrario, y él es el Mayor de los Dioses. ¿O acaso insinúas que no puedes enamorarte?¿Debo recordarte lo que pasó con la Señora Perséphone y Hades-sama?.-Los argumentos del rubio lo dejaban desarmado, el mejor que nadie sabía que algo se le agitaba en el pecho, pero se negaba a aceptarlo; no, aquello no era posible...Y aún así había hablado con el Santo de Piscis sólo porque ella se lo había pedido...Su hermano intuía su duda, así que lo intentó con la táctica de los celos y el ultimátum  
-Haz lo que quieras, pero si no se lo pides tú, se lo pediré yo.-Y se marchó hacia la mesa, aunque Thánatos lo alcanzó en dos zancadas, pero continuaron el trayecto en silencio.

Habiendo bebido ya la mitad del contenido de su botella, Hypnos se levantó y le tendió una mano a la jovencita. _"Si esto no te hace reaccionar, ya no sé qué lo hará"._  
-¿Bailas conmigo?

La chica se quedó un poco estupefacta, pero negó.  
-Lo siento Hypnos, es una pena pero debo decir "no".-Sonrió y alzó la faz para mirar a Thánatos por un momento, agachando la cabeza casi instantáneamente.

El gemelo menor no era tonto, entendía perfectamente que Ana se había negado porque quería bailar con _él, _pero ¿Por qué?Según su manera de pensar a la chica no le importaría cual de los dos fuera, pero finalmente parecía que estaba equivocado ¿Realmente una muchacha tan vivaz estaba interesada en él, el Dios de la _Muerte Silenciosa_?

En ése momento varias cosas confluyeron: El desconcierto de Thánatos, la canción que estaba sonando y el efecto que producía en Ana.  
-Me encanta Gary Moore.-Cerraba los ojos, dejándose llevar por el sonido. Todo esto hizo que el Dios tomara una decisión precipitada; se levantó, fué hacia su sitio y sin esperar permiso la tomó de la mano y la sacó a bailar.

La muchachita estaba que no cabía en sí de gozo, aunque se sentía incómoda con las "parejitas" (excepto Minos y Albafica) bailando a su alrededor y haciéndole guiños.  
Llegaron a un espacio en la pista de baile, y casi se muere cuando Thánatos le pasó los brazos por la cintura y le tomó las manos para colocar los suyos rodeándole el cuello; el sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas, y es que a pesar de todo...era muy tímida. Escondió el rostro en el pecho del chico, tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que fuese una canción lenta, y de amor.

-¿Has visto eso?-Le susurró Manigoldo a Shion.  
-Parece que la cosa marcha, quién sabe que pasará con ellos al final.

No eran los únicos que cuchicheaban, en otro ángulo de la pista Kágaho también lo comentaba con Alone.  
-¿Qué te parece?  
-Me parece genial; Thánatos realmente necesita evadirse un poco y la chica es estupenda, congenian a la perfección.  
-Ésto no acaba de gustarme.-Dégel lo estaba sujetando más fuerte para que no corriera a apartarlos.  
-No te metas Kardia, que no es tu hija.  
-¡Si pero me preocupa la seguridad de imoto-chan!  
-¡Por amor de Dios, no es tu hermana!  
-¡Como si lo fuera!.- Kardia hizo un mohín ante la regañina del acuario; le puso sus mejores ojitos de cordero degollado.-Al menos déjame ir a hablar con Hypnos ¿Por favor?.-Le hizo una caída de pestañas. Dégel definitivamente no podía contrarrestar su "ataque mortal", y es que cualquiera le negaba algo al bicho cuando se ponía así.  
-Esta bien, pero no tardes. Yo voy a tomarme algo mientras.

Kardia se dirigió a donde se encontraba el rubio, cogió su cerveza y se sentó descuidadamente.  
-Me preocupa un poco.  
-¿El qué?- Hypnos se giró para ver que señalaba a la pareja que estaba bailando.-¿Y qué te preocupa particularmente?  
-Pues me preocupa que mi hermanita se involucre demasiado con tu hermanito y le haga daño.

Hypnos suspiró quedamente  
-Thánatos es un poco cerrado, y no acepta sus sentimientos con facilidad, pero estoy seguro de que en cuanto superen ése obstáculo su amor se hará fuerte y profundo. Si vieras como se llaman sus almas lo entenderías; pero los humanos no pueden verlo.

Kardia sonrió, para sorpresa de Hypnos.  
-No, no puedo verlo; pero sí que puedo ver cómo se miran. Ésta bien.-Se levantó.-Me fio de tus palabras, pero estaré pendiente _por si acaso._-Y dicho ésto se fué. _"Los humanos realmente son extraños_", pensó; "_Son capaces de forjar lazos sin necesidad de ser familia, en ése sentido los Dioses somos mucho más egoístas" _. De repente se sintió un poco triste y abatido, pero una mano se hizo notar en su hombro, al voltear vió que era, cómo no, el Santo de Virgo, que siempre aparecía para salvarlo de sus propios pensamientos.

Ya terminaba la canción y Ana alzó la cabeza de su refugio para darle las gracias a Thánatos; quien por su parte en ése momento se inclinaba, lo que hizo que sus rostros quedaran a escasos centímetros, con el corazón desbocado e indecisos sobre continuar o no. Un coro de silbidos se levantó y ahí terminó su momento mágico; ella se apartó de él con premura, aunque dedicándole una de sus radiantes sonrisas que decía clara como el agua _" no es el momento", _argumento con el que Thánatos no podía menos que estar de acuerdo.

-O-

Kágaho calentaba leche en un cazo; podría haberlo hecho en el microondas que se encontraba al lado pero el "cacharro del demonio" le colmaba la paciencia, prefería hacerlo al método tradicional.  
Metió un dedo para comprobar la temperatura: Estaba listo; así que sirvió la leche en dos vasos y los llevó a la mesa que se encontraba en la misma cocina.

-Gracias, pero aún no entiendo cómo me ayudará esto a dormir.-Alone miraba su vaso un tanto desconfiado.  
-Es sólo leche caliente, tómatela y ya verás como te entra sueño.- Kágaho dió un sorbito a su propio vaso, dejando que el líquido lo reconfortase.-¿Nunca lo has probado?  
-Pues la verdad es que no.-Tomó un trago e inmediatamente se sintió mejor.-Ojalá hubiera tenido un hermano como tú que me preparase estas cosas.

Sui. Se parecían tanto ellos dos...  
Se generó un silencio incómodo durante el cual cada uno se limitó a beber pequeños sorbos, hasta que Alone habló.

-Yo...he visto a Sui.-Kágaho casi se atraganta al escucharle decir su nombre.-He visto sus recuerdos, y he sentido sus sentimientos.-Sonrió.-En verdad te quería mucho. Y puedo entender porque quieres protegerme a toda costa.  
-Alone-sama, yo...-El chico le puso un dedo en los labios para que lo dejara continuar.  
-Sé que nos parecemos, pero no soy él.-La frustración comenzaba a hacerse palpable en su voz.-Siento hacia tí lo que él sentía, pero Kágaho, yo no soy tu hermano.-Deslizó su blanca mano sobre la mejilla del fénix.-Y tener éstos sentimientos sin serlo me está creando un conflicto, porque no te quiero _sólo_ como a un hermano.

El mayor se había quedado pasmado, pero ¿Acaso no le decían lo mismo sus propios sentimientos? Quería protegerle, si; pero también tenía la acuciante necesidad de estrecharlo en sus brazos no sólo como a un hermano, sino como a algo más. Sin pararse a pensarlo dos veces atrajo al otro hacia su pecho y lo envolvió en sus brazos, mientras sus labios se encontraban en un casto y simple beso.

-O-

Tenía tantas cosas rondándole por la mente que era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Harto de dar vueltas sin sentido se levantó y bajó al salón para despejarse con el aire frío de la madrugada, pero la suerte no estaba de su parte, como no; se levantaba para dejar de pensar en ella y ahí estaba, sentada en el alféizar de la ventana fumando un cigarrillo ¿Tal vez sería una señal del Destino o es que Cloto, Lachesis y Atropos estaban jugando con él?. Se resignó, tanto mortales como Dioses estaban sujetos ante las Moiras.

-¿No tienes frío?.-Dijo acercándose por fin. La chica se sobresaltó pero recupero rápidamente la compostura al ver que era él.  
-Un poco, pero me gusta el frío; si hace frío la noche es más hermosa y vibrante.-Otra vez parecía perdida en el infinito del cielo nocturno y otra vez se preguntaba él cómo un ser humano podía contemplar a su madre Nyx con tal adoración. Dejó de lado éste pensamiento cuando la jóven dió otra calada a su cigarro. Tomó la cajetilla y vió las advertencias gubernamentales  
-"Fumar mata".-Leyó.- ¿Intentas suicidarte?

Ana rió  
-A lo que se refiere es que fumar te puede producir una enfermedad del pulmón que es mortal, se llama "cáncer"; pero no te sale por fumarte uno.  
-Pero tú no te fumas sólo uno. ¿No te preocupa que te salga ésa enfermedad?  
-Yo...no comparto el punto de vista de los demás con respecto a la muerte.-  
-Explícate, por favor.-La respuesta había despertado la curiosidad de Thánatos; tal vez si conociera su punto de vista con respecto a su trabajo comprendería las motivaciones que la impulsaban. Se acercó hasta quedar a su lado. Ella suspiró, preparándose para su mini discurso.  
-La muerte es inexorable, forma parte del ciclo de la vida; por eso considero que, sabiendo como sabemos que es inevitable, no sirve de nada que nos obsesionemos con lo que vaya a pasar al final porque es sólo malgastar el tiempo de tu vida.

Ahora lo entendía; sino todo la mayor parte. Ella ya estaba conectada con el Inframundo, no sabía ni cómo ni por qué, pero sabía lo suficiente como para dejar a un lado las dudas y hacer algo que llevaba queriendo hacer durante toda la semana. Se acercó aún más.  
-¿Eso crees?.- La muchacha notó el cambio en el tono de su voz, y le miró directamente a los ojos confusa, limitándose a asentir.-Estás temblando.-Rozó su hombro con la mano, un contacto que la hizo estremecerse de arriba a abajo.  
-Ahora sí tengo frío, pero no tengo nada con que calentarme.-Atinó a decir, iba a abrir la boca para añadir algo más, pero el Dios la rodeó con sus brazos. No necesitaron palabras; ella se acurrucó y él busco desesperadamente sus labios; al final la alzó en vilo y la llevó hasta su habitación...El calor comenzó a hacerse palpable, los sonidos huían de sus labios y no tardó en comenzar la lucha por la supremacía, aunque ella se rindió pronto, incinerada por el deseo como estaba...

-O-

El calor comenzó a inquietar su merecido sueño; abrió los ojos y lo vió mirándola. Se besaron largamente, sonrientes a pesar del cansancio y no tardaron en comenzar un nuevo asalto, que concluyó con él tendido boca arriba y ella subre su pecho.

-Un nuevo día. Hoy a pensar que pudo fallar; aunque la verdad es que no me apetece nada que te vayas.-Thánatos la abrazó más fuerte.- Lo hemos intentado dos veces.  
-Hypnos y yo también lo intentamos combinando nuestro poder, y tampoco resultó.  
-¿Crees que alguien pueda estar interfiriendo?  
-Es posible, pero ¿Quién?-Se quedaron pensativos, hasta que Ana habló.  
-El único que puede anular el poder de un Dios es otro Dios.  
-¿Estás pensando en alguien del Olimpo?

La chica no reaccionó, una súbita luz se había hecho en su mente. Se levantó de la cama y se puso lo primero que encontró. Thánatos se quedó perplejo en la cama.

-¿A dónde vas?  
-A llamar a todos al salón. Ya sé lo que pasa.

No tuvo más remedio que vestirse y seguirla mientras la oía refunfuñar _"No sé cómo he podido ser tan idiota y no verlo" _una y otra vez.

-O-

Los presentes, a pesar de las ojeras kilométricas y de las legañas que todavía no les había dado tiempo a quitarse, estaban muy atentos a la muchacha sentada frente a ellos.

-Ya sé quién está haciendo que no podáis volver: Hécate.  
Hypnos y Thánatos se giraron a la par.  
-No puedo creer que digas que ha sido ella; nunca jamás haría algo así.  
-Dejadme terminar de hablar por favor.-Pausó, esperando a retomar la atención de todos.-No sólo es una Diosa sino una titánide; es la Guardiana del paso entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos, con lo cual puede generar brechas interdimensionales, y además lo sé.  
-No puedes saberlo.- Los dos Dioses se negaban a creer que la recta y justa Hécate se encontrase envuelta en un asunto turbio. Thánatos intervino.-¿Por qué?

No era un _¿Por qué lo sabes?_ sino un _¿Por qué cuando dejé atrás las dudas blasfemas de esa forma, alejándome de tí? _y ella lo supo, tenía que tomar una decisión ahora si no quería que su corazón se volviera incluso más frío...y se decidió por su principio fundamental: La sinceridad.

-Yo...no he sido del todo sincera; para entender porqué tengo razón debéis saber toda la historia.-Hizo acopio de aire y fuerza de voluntad.-Yo nací la noche del 31 de Octubre.-Exclamaciones, ya se lo esperaba.-A la una de la madrugada.-Más exclamaciones sorprendidas, lo odiaba, por eso seguía mirando al suelo, decidida a no prolongarlo más lo soltó todo de un tirón.-Me había enrollado el cordón umbilical al cuello, si no me hubiesen sacado no habría vivido.  
-¡Bruja!.-El primero en condenarla había sido Manigoldo, pero ya estaba acostumbrada, así que sólo sonrió lacónicamente.  
-¡Cállate idiota! Además ¿Qué mas da? Ella nos ayudó sin pedir nada a cambio.-Kardia era el que salió en su defensa, y todos se hicieron eco de sus palabras, incluso Manigoldo, que incitado por un codazo de Shion justo en las costillas le pidió perdón; pero Ana tenía la vista y la mente en otra parte, justo donde estaban Hypnos y Thánatos, que se habían quedado de piedra al saberlo. Ahora entendían muchas cosas: Su poder innato, su manera de pensar...  
-¡Bueno, vamos a cocinar!-Maria como siempre salvando la situación se llevó a todos a la cocina dejándola con los gemelos.

No sabía como iban a reaccionar, esperaba lo mejor pero las cosas no siempre salían como uno esperaba, se intimidó un poco cuando se sentaron uno a cada lado.  
-¿De qué prisión se ha escapado tu alma?.-Ahí estaba, tenía que haber sabido que con su suerte no podía esperar nada más, pero Hypnos le acarició la cabecita para restarle hierro a sus palabras; haciendo que sonriera.  
-No tengo la menor idea.  
En ése momento Thánatos le besó la mano, haciendo que se sonrojara.  
-Éste es el fragmento del puzzle que faltaba; ahora entiendo tu conexión con el Inframundo. La pena es que sólo podremos quedarnos cuatro días más, hasta el 29.  
-Exacto.-Le confirmó la jovencita.- El día del mes en el que se festeja a μητέρα*.

* * *

Brujilla reportándose! ^o^  
La verdad es que no me ha acabado de convencer éste capi, el anterior me salió mejor, pero os voy preparando ya para el final...que será en el capitulo siguiente! (y que intentaré subir lo más pronto posible en cuanto pase mi cumple :P)  
Por cierto μητέρα (metéra)= Madre; le tengo mucho respeto y devoción a Hécate, y de hecho le rindo honores los días 29 que es su día en el culto romano. Aparte de eso sólo espero que os haya gustado, porque como ya digo, a mi no me acaba de convencer =.=, pero quería subirlo antes de mi cumple y ya no me daba la imaginación para más (me caigo de sueño xD)  
Por cierto, perdón por la super censura en la escena de sepso (por fin! eres mio! mwajajajaja! xD) pero me gusta más centrarme en el yaoi y menos en las relaciones hetero..si soy un poco rarita xD

Antes de irme quiero agradecer como siempre a una serie de personas que con sus fics me animan a continuar: **Akirahilar, amary22, beautiful-sadness, Stardust, ToMidnight**, sois grandes *reverencia*

¿Y vosotros qué hariais si los personajes de Lost Canvas se presentaran en vuestra casa?


	10. Cap10: Adiós a todos

¡Bueno, damas y caballeros! Lamento, de verdad lamento que esto se me haya atrasado tanto, ha sido un año entero para el capitulo final, un año en que pensaba constantemente "tengo que terminarloo" y aun asi no era capaz de sentarme a escribir, en parte me daba como un poco de miedo terminarlo, los finales no son lo mio porque no me gusta cerrar las historias, es como darles muerte, me gustan las historias que terminan mirando hacia el futuro, a nuevas historias y nuevas posibilidades, y no era capaz de conseguir un final como los que me gustan.  
Hasta hoy; finalmente la inspiracion me ha venido (parece que la lluvia me motiva a escribir xD ¿os habeis dado cuenta que siempre me da la vena cuando llega el otoño?) como caida del cielo, y aqui para todos dejo por fin la conclusion, un final que en mi opinion no es perfecto, pero me deja bastante contenta.  
Nos veremos en mi proxima historia, y mientras tanto os agradezc opor todo lo que he aprendido leyendoos y a todos los que me habeis comentado: **Amary22, beautiful-sadness, To Midnight, Karin, digi, Hitomi Shion Yo **y todos los que alguna vez leyeron, siguieron o pusieron en favoritos este fanfic.  
Gracias ^o^

**Advertencia:** Este es un fanfic mayoritariamente Yaoi (relación chico-chico), de contenido explícito, si no gustas, no leas.**  
Parejas:** Dégel x Kardia; Minos x Albafica; Kágaho x Hades; Thánatos x OC; Aspros x Asmita.; y un ligero Asmita x Hypnos  
**Spoilers:**  
**Disclaimer:** Ni Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas Meio Shinwa ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece; son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi

* * *

Cuatro días. Cuatro días que pasaron en un suspiro, y ahí estaba, el día 29 había llegado para felicidad y a la vez desdicha de todos.

Amaneció como si fuese un día cualquiera, aunque todos sentían el peso de lo que tenía que ocurrir aquella noche, y rezaban con todas sus esperanzas que ésta vez todo volviera a la normalidad. Era duro, ver lo que la vida les podía ofrecer en éste otro mundo y tener que renunciar a ello por la guerra, pero así debía ser; éste no era su sitio y aunque en su hogar sólo les esperase la lucha era el camino que todos habían elegido, y su destino.

El grupo entero estaba disuelto, cada uno preparando sus cosas y haciéndose mentalmente a la idea, recordando todo lo que les esperaba y sintiendo la agridulce mezcla de sentimientos que suponía el regreso al hogar; pero quien peor lo estaba pasando era precisamente aquella que haría posible el retorno; sentada junto a Thanatos en su habitación no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, sabiendo que éste sería el último día que le veía; él la miró, intuyendo su conflicto interior rompió finalmente el silencio  
-Es inevitable, yo no pertenezco aquí, y tú no perteneces a mi mundo. No te lamentes porque termine, alégrate porque comenzó y fue bueno.- Sonrió, y ella le imitó el gesto, pues tenía razón; y así no le contó su esperanza secreta, pero dejó que siguiera ardiendo en su corazón pues él era el Dios de la muerte, el que debía guiar su alma una vez muerta, y en ése momento se volverían a ver.

La suave llamada pilló a Asmita secándose sus sedosas hebras rubias tras haber salido de la ducha anexa a su habitación, se enfundó un pantalón y fue a abrir la puerta sabiendo de antemano a quién pertenecía el cosmos al otro lado del umbral; abrió y esperó a que su visitante hablase, cuando vió su semblante mortalmente serio a Aspros se le olvidó por completo todo lo que había ensayado antes, no sabiendo por dónde empezar sólo atinó a pensar que no quería que le oyese nadie  
-¿Puedo pasar?  
El hindú sólo asintió y se hizo a un lado, cerrando la puerta tras el géminis, que comenzó a pasear arriba y abajo sin saber muy bien cómo expresarse  
-Asmita, me gustaría que me escuchases por favor- El aludido sólo asintió una vez más, mostrando su conformidad mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama- No voy a retirar mis palabras, ni mis actos, no voy a excusarme ni a pedir perdón, pero intentaré que comprendas…que entiendas mi desasosiego al ver cómo mi hermano se alejaba más y más de mí, que hacía contigo lo que debió hacer conmigo- Aspros aceleraba su discurso mientras una euforia que conocía de sobra, que le hacía sentir bien y le crispaba los nervios a la vez, comenzaba a hacer presa de él.  
-Solo tú eres el culpable de eso, al obcecarte en cumplir unos objetivos, cuando lo único que debías hacer era estar a su lado.- La calma en la voz de Asmita apenas podía disimular la ira contenida, y lo único que conseguía era enfurecer más a Aspros, que sin poder contener lo que surgía de su interior agarró al rubio por los hombros y le sacudió con fuerza.  
-¡El es mío!¡Siempre lo fue y siempre lo será! ¡Tú sólo interferiste! – Se alzaba sobre él mientras lo zarandeaba y aunque Asmita no podía ver que los ojos de Aspros se habían teñido de carmesí sí notó la súbita llamarada violenta en su cosmos, se zafó y se alejó todo lo que pido, indignado, celoso y lleno de ira  
-¡Tuyo! ¿Con qué derecho dices eso? Nunca ¡Nunca sabrás cómo es realmente Defteros, ni la maravillosa persona que se esconde en su interior ¡Eres despreciable!  
Aspros se abalanzó sobre él, tendiéndolo bocabajo y sujetándole las muñecas tras la espalda  
-Tú eres el despreciable traidor que sedujo a mi hermano con tus malas artes.- le lamió perversamente el camino de su columna, Asmita se estremeció asqueado ante su contacto y liberó un latigazo de energía que no hizo mella sobre el agarre que le mantenía prisionero; comenzaba a temer realmente por su integridad, y por su vida cuando un cosmos desconocido lanzó a Aspros lejos del Virgo.  
-Fuera de aquí- Reconoció la serena voz de Hypnos y luego el sonido de la puerta cerrándose con un portazo.  
Tras ello, las gentiles manos del dios le recogieron del suelo y le depositaron en la cama, se sentó junto a él apartándole con delicadeza los mechones alborotados del rostro.  
-¿Estás bien?  
Asmita sólo asintió, incapaz de hablar cuando las lágrimas de frustración, ira y un particular sentimiento de injusticia comenzaron a fluir inevitablemente; Hypnos no dijo nada, sólo le abrazó y el otro se dejó consolar hasta que se calmó y pudo volver a pensar con claridad  
-¿Por qué has venido a ayudarme?  
-Te oí gritar; no podía permitir que te hiciera daño ese maníaco.-Depositó un ligero beso sobre el bindhi de su frente.- Debo irme ahora.-Y se marchó de la habitación antes de que a Asmita le diera tiempo a decir algo más, el chico se apoyó en la puerta recién cerrada, musitando un "_Gracias_".  
Del otro lado Hypnos dudaba, mordisqueándose el labio, apoyado en la puerta que acababa de cerrar, "_No_" se dijo, no debía volver a entrar; todo lo que surgiera de aquí sólo desembocaría en arrepentimiento por parte de los dos; sabía perfectamente que el corazón de Asmita pertenecía a otro géminis.  
Sin mayor dilación se marchó.

Cuando terminaba la tarde y bajaban un poco las temperaturas Minos y Albafica siempre solían ir a un prado que había por detrás de la casa, lleno de bonitas flores violáceas, y allí se tendían a charlar y, sobre todo, a embeberse de la presencia del otro; Albafica reposaba la cabeza en el hombro de Minos observando juntos el cielo anaranjado del atardecer mientras el espectro le contaba cosas del Inframundo, la inquietud asaltó al piscis repentinamente cuando un pensamiento nada agradable cruzó su mente, se alzó  
-Minos ¿Qué pasará con nosotros cuando volvamos?  
Los ojos llenos de preocupación de Albafica reflejaron sus propios temores, ya se había preguntado aquello con anterioridad y había tomado su decisión, se levantó sobre el antebrazo para colocarse a la altura del otro, sujetándole el rostro con delicadeza para ver en sus profundos ojos azules  
-Te buscaré; te prometo que te encontraré y estaremos juntos.-Sonrió, conocía bien el lugar al que iban a parar las almas de aquellos que habían desafiado a los Dioses, y por supuesto no tendrían que enfrentarse a ningún otro inconveniente dado que Albafica ya _pertenecía_ al Inframundo.  
Su seguridad le infundió un poco de alegría ante las perspectivas de su futuro inminente, le plantó un beso en los labios, pero cuando iban a por más les interrumpieron  
-¡Eh tortolitos!-María les gritaba desde el muro exterior de la casona.-¡Id preparándoos que nos vamos!  
Tranquilamente se levantaron y fueron a reunirse con ella.

Había huido, simple y llanamente; pero perder una batalla no suponía perder la guerra, paseando de un lado a otro Aspros planeaba su venganza haciendo oídos sordos de los toques que daban en su puerta para que bajase. Oh sí, el Dios no iba a estar siempre cerca para hacer de salvador, si tan sólo…Se detuvo al ver su propio reflejo en el espejo de la pared ¿_Qué demonios?_ Se tocó el rostro aterrado, y en ése momento el Aspros del reflejo sonrió malévolamente.  
-¡NOOO!-Rompió el espejo de un puñetazo-¡Ése no soy yo! ¡No soy yo!- Cayó sobre los cristales, dejando que se mezclasen libremente lágrimas y sangre.  
Asmita titubeó al pasar ante la puerta, oyendo los sollozos del gemelo mayor, pero se detuvo antes de abrir, sus dedos a medio camino del picaporte…No, Aspros y su destino ya no eran asunto suyo; firmemente prosiguió escaleras abajo donde se reunían todos para emprender el camino al bosque.

Era un pequeño bosquecito de pinos, pero era el lugar más apartado y resguardado que encontraron; se acercaban a un punto del camino que se bifurcaba en tres ramas.  
-¿Por dónde seguimos?- Preguntó Kardia girándose a la muchacha, que iba junto a Thanatos.  
-Por ninguna parte.-Sonrió.-Esperadme aquí un segundito.

El lugar no le podía haber venido mejor, se adelantó justo hasta donde se unían los tres caminos, consultó la estrella Polar para colocarse hacia el Oeste que la dejaba de espaldas al grupo y justo mirando hacia el camino central; inspiró, se arrodilló y sacó una vela morada de la bolsa que llevaba y la encendió, así como una varita de incienso de lavanda que clavó en la tierra del lado del camino; a través de un pequeño claro entre los árboles divisó la luna, que era ahora apenas una delgada línea curva, y se encomendó a su Diosa.

-Oh, Hécate, te doy gracias por tus dones, y así mismo te pido que devuelvas a éstas personas a su lugar, tu que eres sabia y justa – cortó la manzana por la mitad a lo ancho, dejando ver el pentáculo formado por las semillas en su interior – Comparto contigo esta manzana fruta del conocimiento que otorgas a los mortales – enterró una mitad y comió la otra, menos mal que se había acordado de traer una pieza pequeña; cogió lo siguiente de la bolsa: una granada – Comparto contigo también ésta granada fruta del Inframundo – repitió el proceso y sacó el vino - Así mismo comparto contigo este vino sagrado – vertió un poco en la tierra y bebió un trago que la hizo poner cara de asco. – Bendita seas Hécate, y gracias.-  
Su corazón se inundó de calor y gratitud al pensar en la persona por la que dirigía esas palabras; la misma que estaba a escasos pasos tras ella, observando lo que hacía y enorgulleciéndose interiormente; cuando se levantó y se dio la vuelta enrojeció por completo al descubrir que el había estado viendo y oyendo todo.  
-Thanatos…  
-Shh – La silenció con un dedo en los labios – La honras, la respetas de verdad desde el fondo de tu corazón.- Sonrió - Creí que no quedaban personas como tú en el mundo.  
Acto seguido y sin importarle los silbidos e improperios tras ellos, se arrodilló y le besó la mano con ternura, haciéndola enrojecer aún más si es que era posible.  
-No te arrodilles por favor, no conmigo.  
Al final él se levantó, sólo para atraerla hacia sí y besarla estrechándola entre sus brazos; pero se vieron interrumpidos por una vibración, una energía distintiva que reconocían muy bien, y que provenía de entre las sombras de la bifurcación de la izquierda.  
-El camino del pasado…- susurró, ambos se miraron, con la despedida en los ojos y las palabras atrapadas en sus bocas, finalmente ella no pudo afrontarlo y se giró a los demás.  
-Tenéis que ir por ése camino – dijo señalando el adecuado.

Los primeros en adentrarse fueron Minos y Albafica que se despidieron con un abrazo y una sonrisa; tras ellos, Shion Manigoldo y Dohko, quien le estrechó la mano a Ana mientras los otros se despedían conforme andaban; Aspros simplemente se fue sin decir nada, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada dolida, Kagaho y Alone no tardaron mucho más en hacerse al camino tomados de la mano.

Kardia se acercó a Ana para darle un gran abrazo susurrándole un "Te echaré de menos enana", haciendo que Dégel tuviese que intervenir para soltarlo de la chica y llevárselo casi a rastras mientras Asmita se despedía formalmente y se retiraba, caminando sólo su propio camino.  
Hypnos se acercó para despedirse, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa Ana le dio un gran abrazo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla; a pesar de su efusividad, Hypnos comprendió que estaba de más, y se alejó, en dirección al hogar; conforme llegaba la auténtica despedida se iba deprimiendo más y más, hasta que terminó demasiado conmovida para hablar, en brazos de Thanatos.  
-Al menos, sé que volveré a verte.- Fue lo único que pudo decir  
-Lo sé.  
Era un consuelo muy pobre esperar toda una vida, pero era un consuelo al fin y al cabo; lo soltó a regañadientes, dejándolo ir, y sólo cuando hubo desaparecido en la oscuridad se permitió derramar una lágrima mientras volvía a su hogar  
-Adiós a todos.

**EPÍLOGO**

Kardia despertó en su cama levemente mareado, el Sol se filtraba por la ventana hiriéndole en los ojos, pero un peso muerto le impedía levantarse a correr la cortina; al girar la cabeza vió a Dégel dormido con un brazo sobre su costado. Era la primera vez que le veía tan relajado… ¿O no? Una imagen muy similar cruzo por su mente y entonces recordó el extraño sueño que había tenido…había sido muy real, se puso nervioso pensando que podía haber pasado y por qué demonios estaba Dégel en su cama, y abrazándole además.  
-Dégel ¡Dégel! – lo zarandeó, el acuario se despertó perezosamente.  
-¿Qué demonios te pasa Kardia?- se restregó los ojos para ver mejor.  
-¿Qué qué me pasa? ¿Qué haces en mi cama?- Dégel se incorporó apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama con un suspiro.  
-En primer lugar fuiste tú quien quiso que durmiéramos juntos y en segundo lugar estamos en MI cama.- Kardia se quedó descolocado.  
-¿Qué yo qué? – el sonrojo se estaba volviendo incontrolable; eso era precisamente lo que le preocupaba, cada vez sus acciones con su amigo de la infancia eran más evidentes.  
-Dijiste que no podrías dormir solo… ¿Te encuentras bien? - el joven había tomado el color de sus mejillas como un signo de fiebre; alargó una mano, rozando su mejilla un poco más dulcemente que si sólo hubiese querido comprobar su temperatura, al contacto el escorpio le miro y cuando sus ojos se encontraron por la mente del acuario pasó un torrente de imágenes del chico al que amaba en secreto sobre él, en unas posturas bastante íntimas; se quedó estático unos segundos hasta que Kardia le llamó por su nombre de una forma sugerente que transmitía demasiado y escondía bien poco: Dégel había caído en la guarida del escorpión y no volvería a salir nunca, selló la sentencia con sus labios sobre los del otro.

-O—

Manigoldo despertó solo, como de costumbre. No sabía cómo pero siempre al final del día acababan peleados; si ese maldito chino no estuviese siempre en medio…Shion era tan inocente que no se daba cuenta de cómo le miraba el otro y claro él, que si lo veía, no se molestaba en esconder su antipatía (por decirlo suavemente) hacia Dohko.  
Salió de la cama agotado física y mentalmente, no había tenido un sueño muy reparador que digamos. Se echó cualquier ropa encima y se puso su Cloth para bajar hasta el primer templo; cuando estaba llegando encontró una escena que no le sorprendió por lo a menudo que se repetía, pero que igualmente le enfureció hasta la última fibra de su ser: Shion, el amor de su vida, riendo con Dohko como no lo hacía con él. Cuando ya se disponía a avanzar violentamente hacia el Santo de Libra vió en su mente un resquicio del sueño que había tenido: Shion llorando en brazos del otro, y su enemigo dándole un ultimátum acerca de su relación; pero sobre todo recordó la angustia de no tenerle a su lado…No era supersticioso, pero por una sola vez quiso hacer caso de la corazonada que sentía, que le decía que era un aviso. Tomó aire para relajarse, sacó su mejor sonrisa y se acercó a Aries.  
-¡Buenos días! - pasó un brazo sobre Shion y le colocó un beso en la mejilla para susurrarle al oído un "Buenos días mi amor". Entonces y para sorpresa de todos tendió una mano hacia Dohko a modo de saludo-¿Qué tal?  
El estupor de ambos fue palpable, pero no querían tentar a la suerte preguntando el motivo de ese cambio; sin embargo eso no significo que Shion no sonriera de todo corazón y su día se iluminase un poco más.

-O-

Cinco templos más arriba un chico rubio de largos cabellos meditaba en posición de loto. No había dormido y al contrario que sus compañeros sabía perfectamente que lo acontecido no había sido un sueño, sino un viaje dimensional; pero ello no evitaba la angustia que sentía, tal vez debió darle más oportunidades a Aspros, y no haberle dejado asi, tal vez…pero el recuerdo de Defteros, de su dolor , de todo lo que había padecido por las ambiciones de su gemelo…No, jamás sería capaz de perdonarle, y menos después de lo acaecido…_Hypnos, _el nombre fue sólo un susurro en su mente, pero realmente le intrigaba aquel Dios, no tenía una naturaleza malvada, y de hecho lo había salvado de la locura del Géminis…quizá algún día volviese a encontrarlo en su camino. Cuanto más recordaba lo que pasó más sentía en el fondo de su corazón el desasosiego que le producía la lejanía de Defteros…debía concentrarse en su misión o fracasaría y la Guerra Santa estaría perdida, después iría a verle. "Te lo prometo, te buscaré, te encontraré estés donde estés y nunca más te dejare ir", susurros que se llevó el viento.

-O—

Un gélido viento soplaba sobre el hielo de Cocitos despeinándole los cabellos, lo único de él que quedaba en la superficie.  
"Te buscaré…"  
Sorprendido abrió los ojos, sólo para darse cuenta del lugar y estado en que se hallaba; hacía poco que le habían arrojado allí, sólo unas horas, pero la nieve y la escarcha ya habían hecho presa de su alma. Maldijo su situación y rogó por volver a la bendita inconsciencia en la que había estado sumido, permitiéndose arrojar amargas lágrimas sólo tras haber comprobado que no había nadie cerca que pudiera verle u oírle. Pero Albafica estaba equivocado, pues sí que había alguien observándole en la lejanía; era Minos, quien no podía sacarse de la cabeza al Piscis…tenía la leve impresión de que el sueño de aquella noche no había sido del todo normal, y una frase, una promesa se repetía en su mente "Te prometo que te buscaré, y pasaremos el resto de nuestra existencia juntos…" Habían sido sus palabras hacia el de cabellos celestes…Y tenía la extraña necesidad de llevar a cabo esas palabras.  
Se acercó sigilosamente y algo en su interior se rebeló cuando contempló las lágrimas que resbalaban del rostro del otro, se inclinó y Albafica se dio cuenta de que estaba allí sólo cuando el espectro enjugó sus lágrimas, alzó el rostro orgulloso y preparando mordaces palabras con las que atacar que murieron en su lengua al mirar de lleno a los ojos de Minos y observar en ellos la ternura y el amor, además de una media sonrisa cuando lanzó sus hilos para sacarle del hielo y depositarlo en sus brazos.  
-Te prometí que vendría a por ti.- En el momento en que lo tuvo en sus brazos todo cobró sentido para ambos; juntos emprendieron el camino de vuelta al Palacio de Justicia.

-O—

Alone se encontraba pintando en su estudio, tan absorto en finalizar el Lost Canvas y dar paz a todo el mundo que no se dio cuenta del movimiento tras él hasta que Kagaho le tomó la mano y se la beso dulcemente provocando un sonrojo y una media sonrisa en el muchacho que el espectro correspondió. Sobraron las palabras cuando el fénix le rodeó la cintura y se quedó allí, simplemente observándole mientras pintaba con su destreza sobrehumana

-O—

Sobre el tablero las piezas estaban dispuestas, pero la partida de ajedrez se mantenía inerte, ni siquiera comenzada; sólo habían colocado sus fichas por mera costumbre pues en realidad los gemelos opuestos se limitaban a observar el paisaje, meditando sobre la experiencia.  
-Tienes suerte - Comentó uno  
-Todo ha terminado ahora, y nuestra labor es reclamar el dominio de la tierra para nuestro Señor Hades - replicó el otro, disimulando sus pensamientos.  
-Inevitablemente volverás a verla - eran gemelos, después de todo, y no podía ocultarle sus auténticas preocupaciones. - Algún día.  
El otro sonrió - Algún día – silencio - Mientras tanto, terminemos este dichoso juego.

_En ése momento, en algún recóndito lugar del universo, Afrodita sonrió complacida._

253 años después de aquél instante eterno en el tiempo, una mujer exhalaba su último suspiro en la camilla de un hospital; los que la rodeaban se lamentaban profundamente, sólo tenía 33 años, una vida tan joven truncada de aquella manera; pero en su rostro mortecino una sonrisa era visible. En un segundo volvió a abrir los ojos, pero ya no los de su cuerpo; los vivos sólo eran sombras y, entre aquellas sombras una figura reconocida por su alma se hizo visible.  
-Thánatos - susurró  
-¿Nos hemos visto antes? - su esencia le resultaba misteriosamente familiar.  
Ella sonrió, oh sí; esto iba a ser todo un reto.

**FIN**


End file.
